Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!: Parallel Works
by Thaeonblade
Summary: Is there a way to bring order to chaos? Unlikely but it's worth a shot. String of one-shots of multiple themes explaining stuff or answering/raising questions about the Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers main story. Main setting: primarily a mix between Gurren Lagann, Evangelion, Code Geass, UC/Wing Gundam and Yugioh.
1. Aether

_**MMMR: Parallel Works Aether**_

_The time is now..._

_The time for our rise..._

_The time to make the sacrifice..._

_The time to claim our inheritance..._

_The time to tell our oppressors that we will not go quietly in the night!_

_The time to tell our adversaries that we will not vanish without a fight!_

_The time to reach the stars and carve out our mark..._

_The time to live out our story and create the ending that we desire..._

_Even if the boundless depths of the universe stand against us..._

_We will take these legs and move forward..._

_This oath do we four, the Forsworn of Four, take in the presence of those who have gathered to us!_

_Apart, we are but mortals doomed to die..._

_Together, we four and our hosts, stand unbreakable..._

_For we shall pierce the heavens! Conquer them! Destroy them! And Create them in our image!_

He remembered that oath far too well...

Many years after that war, it still remained etched upon his memory...

The Oath of the Spiral Generals...

The Guardians from four corners of existence who came together against the heavens.

The Heavens that had declared that they were to be destroyed with all of their people.

But though they knew the odds, they wouldn't, they couldn't stand down. They were compelled to defy...compelled to rise  
>and fight...<p>

At the time, he was known as Aether and though barely more than a boy, his people rallied to him...

Water, Fire, and Spirit were all older than him, but they looked up to him as their leader...

Everyone did...The Plants...The Mystics...The Domineus...Humans scattered across the stars...Even the Cybernetic Primes...they looked to him to lead them against the Blackened Heavens...

So he charged...

Centuries...Millennia and Generations passed as the war waged...

The Armada grew as more and more people, entire galaxies in fact, joined the struggle realizing that they were not immune to the Antithesis of their existence...

They fought with everything at their disposal...Their Memories, Their Anger, Their Hate, Power drawn from the essence of the Cosmos, Light from the stars to brighten their Darkest Hours, Ghosts within the shells of the machines they created.

The machines that were eventually called mecha: Mankind's Eternally Christened Heraldic Arsenal

The mecha within the Armada were too vast for Aether to keep track of alone. They existed in many names and shapes, with sizes ranging from the exact size of a humanoid to his own flagship which was the size of an orbital moon, and even the massive Cithonian battle-worlds of the Thirteen Primes. Their numbers likely ranged far beyond countable measures, with races and species that Aether himself would have never thought possible if he hadn't seen them  
>himself.<p>

But their enemy was greater...always greater...

The Antithesis were vastly more numerous and prepared for the endless war that shattered the skies of multiple galaxies. They claimed to have purged themselves of all life for the sake of their goal, they stated that the destruction of Aether's people would ensure the survival of existence. Their methods of combat were both deadly and powerful, sometimes sending their commanders to self-destruct themselves within the stars of occupied star systems, taking adjacent systems and billions of people with them.

They too fought with mecha, black, lifeless machines that mocked the Armada's spirit. They too were vast in shape and size, but were more numerous and sometimes carried plagues that infected their destroyers and turned them against the Armada. Some warriors even turned against the Armada and sided with the Antithesis, believing that the Armada was acting destructively and selflessly.

Cowards, Aether regarded them as spineless cowards as his spiral blades wiped away all traces of their existence. But though most of the Armada remained true, there were those who broke away from the original intent to form their own goals. After his galaxy was destroyed, Fire became a thief without reason or purpose who used his vast power to steal away stars to try and recreate what this war had taken from him. One of the thirteen primes became distrustful of both his brothers and the Armada and stole away with his followers aboard the Cithonian Destroyer of Unity and Coronation.

Then it happened, as he neared the very threshold of the Antithesis home galaxy, the Messenger appeared to him. Calling himself Tabris, the boy of celestrial aura came as neither an enemy nor an ally, but as one to bring forth a message a last message from they who had bestowed their power upon the peoples of the Armada.

Aether himself had never met them, but he knew of what they were called: The Makers, Forerunners, the Ancestrial Beings, Predecessors, Protheans, the Markers...all of whom reportedly vanished before the arrival of the Antithesis...all save for whichever one of the Celestrial Seeds of Life that Tabris had been birthed from.

Tabris came to deliver his message and leave Aether to decide what to do with it. The message from the Forerunners was like a horrific nightmare. One that Aether knew was weakening the very foundation of his soul as he witnessed it's entirety. As he lied in his bed recovering from the ordeal, his soul, his mind and his heart waged war within his very being as what he was to do when he emerged. He wished to never experience the fulfillment of what the message spoke of, but his oath still beat within his heart.

Ultimately, Aether awoke and personally led the charge into the home system of the Antithesis. As he mowed through their ranks, the message still replayed within the depths of his mind, driving despair into his heart. But instead of allowing that despair to weaken him, Aether embraced it. Transforming it into an Anti-Terror Foundation that enflamed the light of his soul and fueled his Piercing Advance. Entire planets...Fleets...Even the Star of their world was no match for his power. Even when cast into a Labyrinth formed from his own fears, one that replayed the entirety of the message over and over again and again, Aether utterly destroyed it and chose to show the Antithesis that The Drill, the evolution of his race, would not be stopped because of fear projected and forced upon them.

So Aether threw himself from his Flagship Cathedral and descended upon the Antithesis Homeworld. There he found it devoid of all life...just like their defenses were. What he found there was Regret, Panic, Despair, Fear, and above all else Emptiness.

Finally, Then the Antithesis revealed itself, a singular black being devoid of features or of a soul. It knew of it's doom, it admitted that Tabris' message was it's true final gambit. To reveal to Aether the truth of both the Antithesis' origins, it's goals, and what would occur if the Doom foretold within the Message was brought to light.

Aether smirked, even as the Antithesis replayed the full content of the message within him...That the power the drives on the Armada would one day destroy it...both knew that this would bring little change to what was about to occur. Aether gathered his power and resolved to fulfill his oath: The Antithesis was the enmity of the heavens...a great skyward dynasty that laughed upon the mortal race and their struggles and only now feared that a mortal would climb the stairs of Olympus and usurp their place as masters of their fate.

Aether had now pierced those heavens...he had conquered them...now he would destroy them...and create his own...

Antithesis did nothing to prevent it's own destruction, Aether now doubted if there was ever anything to slay. But as soon as it was gone, the Antithesis homeworld and all of it's own mecha and weaponry faded from existence and died.

The Armada...against odds that no being ever had to fear...had won.

Then why were soldiers crying out in pain before death consumed them?

Hearts shattered, Wills were confounded and Spirits fell when the Armada realized the cause.

Aether, their hero and their leader, had turned against those who had served and fought alongside him for countless years.

Angered, enraged, betrayed on the edge of realized victory, the vanguard of the Armada warred against their fallen hero. Aether cared little to even honor their efforts with a fight, he simply destroyed them. Most fell before his blades, some were ripped apart from by the fists of his Black Mecha, a gunman powered by his resolve and now reflected his red-hot malice, and others were destroyed by his Aura of Anti-Terror, crying out as their egos collapsed and were absorbed and burned as fuel for Aether's betrayal.

With the Vanguard defeated or scattered, the rest of the Armada remained unaware when Aether leapt upon his Cathedral Flagship and assumed Direct Control of the moon-sized battleship...transforming it into a great black mecha that dwarfed all but a few of the Armada's arsenal in size.

Spirit remained shocked as he witnessed the transformation of his comrade, he realized before all others as to what was about to occur and turned around his Absolution to find the only thing capable of standing against Aether's madness.

Aether, was nearly blinded by tears as he stood upon his transformed Cathedral Mecha. It was as though the very stars in the skies had turned against him. The numerous warriors of his Armada cried against him in every tongue, known and unknown. It was though his heart shattered into a thousand pieces as he prepared his drill to attack. He did not want to this, every fiber of his soul was crushed as he thrust through the Armada, but his mind was set on what had to be done.

The Message must not be fulfilled.

The Nemesis had to be stopped, no matter the cost.

But there was still one who remained to oppose him. As Aether's drill was shattered and he was forced back, Aether marveled upon the great mecha that dwarfed his own in both size and power. Spirit and the remaining Primes had combined his Memory with that of their Matrix, allowing for Spirit's Absolution to transform the Cybernetic Homeworld into it's First and True form. United behind Spirit's Prime Absolution, the Armada regathered and warred against Aether.

Outnumbered and surrounded, Aether at times contemplated allowing his death when even those who abandoned the Armada rejoined just to stand against him.

Ironically, Aether had become the very Antithesis that he had sworn to destroy.

But Aether was as intelligent as he was powerful and he was not completely alone. A few from the vanguard stood besides Aether, amongst them a Viralant Warrior whom the Antithesis had made immortal to serve as witness to the destruction of his world and people and swore an oath of service and loyalty to Aether. Even after surviving an attempt on his life, this warrior stood besides Aether believing that the Hero knew what he was doing. There were others too, dis-illusioned youths who even attempted to aid him in his duel against Spirit's Prime Absolution, they hardly put up a five minute fight.

Aether broke down into tears...he had even turned his followers against his brothers...

Enraged at realizing the full price of his action, Aether broke through the Armada's ranks until he found the Cybernetic Prime now known as the Fallen. The Prime reveled in the irony of this situation and the machine's laughter sickened even Aether. He had no qualms with personally crippling the traitor and taking his face, momentarily allowing the Prime to dance around in fear and pain before Aether ended it's life. He then took the Fallen's spark and used it to form his own Matrix, one that would allow him to assume Direct Control of the Fallen's Destroyer of Unity and Coronation, transforming it into it's true form.

A massive mecha that would rival Spirit's Prime Absolution in both size and power.

Aether didn't try to remember the rest of that battle. Though he knew what had happened...he had destroyed the Armada...They fought to the end, even after Aether defeated Spirit and purged his former brother of all memory of who he was or what he was capable of, destroying him entirely was something beyond Aether, physically, mentally and spiritually. But the Armada had to be destroyed, in order for his Heaven to be realized, all who would identify it as Hell had to be surpressed, converted, or slain.

Even then, they would not yield. Water still led them, even though she had no power to oppose Aether and Fire fought as well, if only because he utterly hated Aether. He knew now what had to be done, he willed the Destroyer to turn from the Armada and did nothing to block the attacks the it's soldiers threw at him. He welcomed them, not only did they do little to harm him, but they reminded him of just how far he had fallen.

But the Nemesis had to be stopped.

So Aether came upon the bright star known to many as Alpha Centauri and once more transformed the Destroyer to Coronate his new reign as King and Unify the power of his cosmic entity with his own. The Armada caught up in time to watch Aether vanish within the massive star and cried at what they saw as suicide, the ultimate form of cowardice.

But it was much worse...

A great outflow of heat and power enveloped the Armada, it's only salvation emerging from Water's sacrifice as she extended her very being to protect her people from this Supernova. She cried out in pain as Aether's intention showed itself, to the Armada it seemed that their Fallen leader had become a god in both name and size.

Looking at him directly burned the eyes of any unprotected warrior as Aether's ethereal form stood amidst the Cosmos and looked down upon the Armada that now seemed to small to him despite it's great size.

Angered when Water was utterly evaporated by Aether's emergence, Fire gathered up his own stolen power to sing one last serenade. Angered by betrayal, and grieved with the loss of two of their faithful heroes, the Armada launched their assault on Aether. They knew that they would not win, even Fire, now of a size comparable to Aether, knew that he would not win.

But unlike him, they would not betray their oath.

It was over in an instant...

He grabbed Fire and used his own power to cause his brother's to abandon him and utterly crushed him. What remained, he sealed within Fire's favorite instrument and cast away. But the Armada refused to yield, they kept advancing for him and defeat after defeat, they refused to give up. Even when Aether called for the surrender of their leader, they cried out in one voice that each and every one of them was their leader.

Aether lost his composure, as his mighty ethereal mecha destroyed them, Aether cried at the agony his soul suffered.

No general should have to turn against their own soldiers...

Why couldn't they understand what he had to do?

Why!

Why couldn't they submit!

Then the ultimate irony was fully realized in Aether's heart and he grew silent.

Victorious and alone, Aether shed the almost divine form that he taken and returned Alpha Centauri to it's original state, praying to never have to use that power again. He released the Destroyer from his service and allowed it to travel through the deep reaches of the Cosmos, reprogrammed by the rage of it's former master and acting on the directive to feed it's power.

The Last Prime conceded to defeat and Aether spared him and his people, allowing them to use their All-father, as their homeworld, but limited their energy supply. Aether would allow them to have a golden age, but after that, they would have a shortage and Aether knew this would trigger a war.

A war to distract them from rising...

Though his own world had been destroyed by the Antithesis, he knew of where his people had originated, as well as where many humans and Spirit himself had come from. It was here that Aether came to rest from his labors. The Cathedral Flagship would rest within a pocket dimension within the world's moon while it's core would become his own city within a pocket dimension created upon this world but apart from it.

Upon this world, he would remain as a silent overseer. Mankind would be allowed to advance and grow and war amongst themselves. But He would be there to draw the line and push them down if they ever grew too powerful. Those with the potential to awaken the Power that he himself held would be thrown into the depths so that they and their descendents would not spread their helix to others of this doomed race.

It was here that he would resolve to create a greater solution to the message that still plagued him even now...

The World of Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**There you have it, the first of the Parallel Works concerning Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!**

**I didn't put in names, but I didn't make it too hard to figure out who's who in this series. Right now, you'll likely have**  
><strong>more questions than answers, but hey! That's what this is all about!<strong>

**I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out and I will**  
><strong>deliver!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Prime

**MMMR: Parallel Works Prime**

Before the ages remember...there were the two brothers..

Created and endowed with sentience by the Forerunners, the two set forth into the unknown reaches of the Cosmos, directed to gather the energies of life...

But one brother soon found that the energies he had formed together soon became their own sparks...the foundation of a sentient living being. Taking compassion on these creatures, the Brother, known as Primus, formed his own being around the Thirteen Sparks, creating the first of our race.

The Primes of Cybertron...

Believing that he had found his mission, Primus and his brother formed a symbiont relationship. The brother would unify and coronate energies from stars in order to fuel the expansion of Primus' children and to sustain their limited sparks and the Primes would become the inheritors of their legacy.

Until the vanishing of the Forerunners...until the Great War of the Shattered Skies...

We know little of what occurred during that endless war...only that we emerged victorious over the Abyss that sought to swallow our race and both of the brothers were lost.

Upon the world the Cybertron, the successors of the Primes held the final gift off their Father, the Matrix of Leadership. Containing the power and wisdom of Primus passed down and increased by the primes of eons passed, the transformer who held the Matrix and was found worthy led our people into a Golden Age.

But like all things, this age was doomed to end. Cybertron's power soon began to fade and so it's inhabitants scrambled to find an alternative energy source to replenish the planet's fading spark. In truth, the Primes knew of many methods. But they all held a terrible price that went against the verdict of Primus.

Never to endanger the life of any sentient being.

But as the power within Cybertron faded and a Dark Age loomed, some began to speak out against the rule of the Primes. They felt as though the Primes were leading them to destruction and starvation. Rumors grew amongst the people of Cybertron that a new race loomed on the far edges of the Cosmos. One that would rise and destroy the Cybertronian's in the process. That the Primes were nothing more than puppets set in place to placate them from rising up and taking their rightful place in the Cosmos.

I was there at the Breaking Point.

For a time, I was born as Orion Pax, a scientist and explorer of the edges of the Cybertron star system. Upon one mission, I traveled alongside my younger brother, Dion Magnum, a volunteer of the Cybertron Watchguard and a comrade whom I loved as a brother, Megatron. We three led a small task force to investigate a star vessel that crashed upon the far reaches of our system. Careless and simple, I thought nothing of the assignment as we neared the small uninhabited moon, now scared by the wreckage of this strange vessel.

What we found there, changed our lives forever...

* * *

><p>"Look at this mess!" The Captain of the Cybertronian Protectorate bitterly stated as I led the group into the main body of the wreckage.<p>

"This was not intentional..." I pointed out when we entered what could be assumed to be the main hull of the star vesseln "Remember that this a crash site, Megatron."

"True, then they should've crashed more efficiently." The wreckage was formed and organized as a maze of sorts. We traveled through it as we would a city, save without directional assistance.

"Speaking of which, who's they?"

"These machines are clearly bipedal in nature..." Our mechanic specialist observed when we looked over the machines lined up along rows that resembled a docking bay of sorts, "But they are not sentient..."

"I want to say that these are mobile attack drones..." One of our older members muttered to himself, "But no...there's too many of them..."

"You've seen these before Kup?"

"During the Great War." The Veteran analysist answered proudly, "But nothing like these...they're too flimpsy..."

"Then that means..." One of our younger members approached one of the mobile drone's and began prying on what was most likely the hatch to it's circuitry.

"Careful Hot Rod!" He was young and impulsive, hence the reason that I was not surprised when a small explosion blew back the young scout and something flew out of the gash in the mobile drone's armor.

"Just as Sentinel thought..." Megatron stated as a small organism drifted out into null-gravitational environment of this moon, "Humans..."

"What are they doing here?" Megatron's immediate subordinate asked as the the lifeless being slowly fell against the opposite wall, "The capability to travel this far outside of their star system...it should be impossible..."

"This may have been another fool-hardy experiment," Another one of Megatron's men stated before firing at one of the drones, "And look what it has produced! Stupid Fleshlings!"

"Starscream!" I grabbed the trigger happy fool and pulled away from his mess before he made it worse, "Don't disrupt the crash site! You're damaging evidence!"

"And what are you going to do about it, Orion?"

"Enough!" Megatron came between us and threatened Starscream with his cannon, "You will properly address a superior when speaking to him!"

"Life-sign detected..."

"Are you sure, Soundwave?"

"Affirmative." The communication's expert stated, "In the direction of the Cargo Hold."

Perplexed that any being would attempt to weather the harsh conditions of space, I took Dion, Megatron and Soundwave further into the wreckage.

What we found...would change the fate of Cybertron...forever...

"Dion..." As we entered the innermost breach of the Cargo Hold, we came upon a magnificent sight, "Are you seeing what I'm-"

"Yes brother..." Dion wiped his optics to ensure that this was no illusion, "The life-sign is coming from the human sitting inside of that hatch."

"The hatch...to a Gundam." This "Gundam" was different from the drones in the hanger. It's helm clearly allowed for it's inactive pair of eyes to be seen not unlike the structure of our own heads and opposite to the drones who only had one barely active optic along their spiked green helms or no visor at all.

But more amazing of all was it's pilot. A living human who sat within the open cockpit of the Gundam, his eyes were open but he made neither reaction nor movement as we moved closer to his Gundam. The word Gundam, was one that we barely glanced from the history of the Great War, powerful machines created to fight against the void that were just as diverse as the humans who created them. For a moment, I believed that I had stepped into a living legend.

Though legends always have truth within them.

"Humans?" "This proves my greatest fear..."

"Megatron-"

"Sentinel must be informed! This is clearly a sign that the humans are attempting to create an entry point for invasion!"

"Or perhaps this was an accident..." I knew now that this was a war vessel carrying troops to battle, but against whom and for what purpose? I simply knew that their destination here was not intentional, "In either case, you are correct. Sentinel must be informed."

"But for now...perhaps we should tell no one else of the human."

"Why not?" Megatron raised his wrist mounted cannon at my brother, "Perhaps the warnings of the Fallen were true! The humans are trying to take over!"

"We must not give in to our fear-" I could hardly believe it when Megatron opened fire...Leaving a terrible wound in my chest that was far too close to my spark. But I knew that he could've hit it if he wanted, "But...why?"

"Such naive nonsense you speak!" Megatron barked as he turned from us, "I will warn whoever I see fit!"

"You would deceive our brethren on the whim of paranoia?"

"If that is what it takes to save them, then yes!" Megatron stated as Dion supported my uneven footing, "It is time for us to reclaim our place in the stars Orion! At least that is what I will do...with or without Sentinel's consent!"

"You would defy the Will of the Primes?" I still could not believe that this was happening, my friend and brother was on the verge of declaring war, "Defy the will of Primus?"

"Primus! What has he or his puppets done for our people?" Megatron cried out, his question echoed throughout the chambers of the vessel and our minds, "Astrotrain, prepare for departure!"

"Megatron-"

"Let him leave." I figured that it would be better for Megatron and his followers to depart ahead of the rest of us than to risk another confrontation, "The wisdom of the Primes will not be ignored."

I could not have been anymore wrong.

When I returned to Cybertron, I learned that Megatron had spread word of our discovery throughout it's population, setting off a riot and insurrection against the reign of my mentor, Sentinel Prime. Determined to prevent war from breaking out, I personally appealed to our people in an attempt to prove that the wreckage was that of a failed exploration...not of conquest.

When he learned of my attempts, Megatron and his men found me and Dion and assaulted us. As I was not built for combat, I was forced to watch as Dion was reduced to pieces and Megatron soon turned on me. All I remember afterwards...was seeing my spark torn out of my chest.

When next I awoke...my life as Orion Pax...had ended.

* * *

><p>"Arise Optimus Prime." Rebuilt by the ingenuity and skill of my comrades Jolt and Rachet and re-empowered by the wisdom of the Matrix, I awoke as Sentinel's chosen successor. With no time for doubt or hesitation, I took up the leadership of our people and stood against the insurrection of Megatron's followers who ironically called themselves the Decepticons.<p>

Our war waged across both Cybertron and many worlds that Megatron sought to conquer and drain of resources to convert into Energon, the life blood of our people. But as freedom and the right to live in that freedom was the right of all, I stood against the Decepticons, with those who remained loyal to the Teachings of Primus now known amongst the Cybertronian brethren as Autonomous Cybertronian Defenders, or simply Autobots for short.

But regardless of victory and defeat, our war hastened the fading power of Cybertron and quickly the very homeworld which this war was begun to preserve soon began to die. Increasingly desperate and unable to see that his methods were only weakening our people, Megatron took a portion of his followers and left Cybertron forever.

Eventually, it was learned that Megatron had departed for a planet called Earth...a rich and abundant world that possessed a race capable of both good and evil with their power. A power that they remained unaware of. Consulting Sentinel, we both agreed that if Megatron conquered earth, then the power there would be used for great evil throughout the cosmos. Though his intentions were good, Megatron's paranoia, greed and power mongering had corrupted him.

Feeling personally responsible for the state of my world, I volunteered to lead the counterstrike against Megatron and request the aid of the humans. In the meantime, a successor would have to be chosen...

"Ultra Magnus, here is to you, brother." I stated to my chosen heir, "Before I depart, I shall pass to you the Matrix of Leadership, as it was passed to me."

"Prime..." As expected, Ultra Magnus hesitated to accept the chosen duty, "I am...just a soldier, I am not worthy."

"Nor was I." I confessed even in the presence of my predecessor, Sentinel, "But one day, an autobot shall arise from our ranks, and with the power of the Matrix, light our darkest hour."

"Until that day, we shall all bear the Matrix granted to us by Primus." Sentinel affirmed, "The right of leadership is not given, Ultra Magnus, it is earned."

"Then I shall accept." The now-commander of the Autobot Vanguard took up the Matrix and inserted it into his chest, "I...don't feel any different."

"You never do at first." Sentinel stated, even when chosen, it would usually take time for the energies of the Matrix to safely mix and combine with that of it's holder's spark, "It's the same as changing structure, the change will be natural, gradual."

"Except in my case of course." I pointed out, remembering that it was literally the spark that revived my existence, "Until that day..."

"Till All are one."

* * *

><p>"Autobots! Roll out!"<p>

Leaving Cybertron in capable hands, I departed from my beloved homeworld with a force of volunteers both skilled and trusted and traveled through the stars in search of the planet called Earth.

The Journey was difficult and at times we often wandered through places unfathomable to our imaginations. We saw stars both smaller than we believed possible and larger than we could ever fathom. We saw before the beginning of one star, the expansion of the bounds of our universe, but also witnessed and narrowly survived the natural end of both stars and entire worlds.

At last we found it.

Earth was a rich world with as great of potential as it's people. But when we initially arrived, we discovered that the sleeping power of this world was too great for our initial forms to safely handle. To preserve our sparks from being overloaded by this energy, we took on the shell of Earth's vehicles and machines to also hide within plain sight, watching and protecting the humans from both the Decepticons and their own mistakes.

But despite their mistakes and what we learned of their war-torn history, I saw the potential that they possessed for good. For every monster from their race, I saw also an example that would usher in inspiration and joy for the humans. Amidst all of this, I found Megatron once more. Like us, his team of Decepticons had also detected the sleeping power within this world and sought to awaken it.

We battled countless times across Earth's cities, only establishing momentary contact with our homeworld for short amounts of time before our vast distance cut us off from one another. In the name of preserving this world's freedom, we fought against the Decepticons who sought to discover the source of this sleeping power and use it to revive our homeworld of Cybertron, at the cost of destroying the humans and their world.

Megatron had to be stopped, no matter the cost.

In time, Megatron and his Decepticons set up their hidden base within the southern polar ice continent of the Earth and we engaged them as they attempted to hold Earth's climate frailty hostage. But during that battle, a misdirected attack collapsed the ground beneath where Megatron and myself fought, causing us to fall deeper into the continent and into a great cavern.

There we discovered the source...

* * *

><p>"Must you throw your life away needlessly?" My voice echoed throughout the ice walled tunnels of this strangely smooth cavern, "If we are to leave this place...we must work together!"<p>

"No!" Megatron's voice called back, echoing throughout the caves, "You're still the same fool that you were back on Cybertron, Prime! Do you not feel it? The power that radiates inside of this cavern?"

"It is a power that was not meant for us-"

"But it was meant for those pathetic fleshling humans?" Even from a distance, I could feel the fear and hate that permeated Megatron's voice, "Or has your time amongst these hairless apes caused you to forget of our homeworld? Forget about Cybertron!"

"Never! But it was your lust for power that weakened it!" I cried out, "There is another way Megatron! Please don't do this!"

"And to think that once I called you brother." Hearing nothing more, I increased my tracks in an attempt to find Megatron before he awoke something that I knew was asleep for a reason.

"Optimus! Come in!"

"I am alright Ironhide!" I called up to my comrade further up and still on the surface, "Megatron is as well, I'm going in to pursue!" I searched through those caverns as I pursued Megatron, marveling at the subtle details within the cavern walls. By the time I came upon a great vast sphere that descended further and further into the earth, I realized that I was within something non-native to this world.

The energy readings I saw, there was no mistake, the sleeping power lied within that cavern.

At the bottom of the great spherical chamber was where I found Megatron and the source of the power that lied dormant upon this planet.

"It's...impossible..." Megatron breathed with disbelief when we both beheld the source, "Do you not see this Prime? It's..."

"A Celestrial Ancestor..." I marveled at the great white being that lay curled into a fetal position, a great double-bladed lance had pierced through his back and out of his chest. "The Living Legacy...the last legacy of the Forerunners...entombed here in stasis."

"This language..." Megatron approached the Being's arm and bent down to read the strange language tattoed upon it's pale, faintly glowing arms, "Yes, I studied it as a youngling...the name of this Celestrial..."

"Something is...strange." I had heard the legends and something puzzled me, "The Matrix said that the Celestrials were only sent to one realm of the Cosmos each...why is there a living Ancestor beneath this place and..."

"The humans have no genetic relationship to him?" Megatron seconded my sentiment, though is intentions were unchanged, "The answer is clear to me...the Ancestor found them unworthy and sleeps here!"

"Megatron, we must not come to hasty conclusions-"

"You are correct Prime, there is only one thing to do. We shall awaken him!"

"Megatron no!" When I pushed down Megatron, he had already fired a blast, my action only served to direct it towards the lance within the Being's chest. As if in response to this act of disrespect, the lance shed it's white exterior to reveal it's true blood red color as the ground around us began to shake.

Megatron cried in panic as the light eminating from the lance grew to over cover the Celestrial. I stood in shock, as my joints were overloaded by the sheer power that rose up from this being. A being that still remained asleep, in our quarrel, we had disturbed it's slumber and now...

An eye opened, circular...and red...there are many who believe who believe that I have never experienced fear or helplessness...nor the cold throes of despair...i do not know for certain why it was asleep. I did not know what it would do once it awoke and I did not know if it had ever seen a being such as myself and Megatron. But when I saw it's half-awake gaze fall upon me...

I knew it wanted to break me.

My world went white as the Being took everything from me...

My...Spark...My very being...as all of these things were taken from me...my world grew dark and cold...

* * *

><p>I...remember nothing after that...<p>

I do not know of what became of Megatron...only that he may have suffered a fate similar to my own.

As to what became of my comrades...Ironhide...Rachet...Prowl...Brawn...Wheeljack...Jazz...Hot Shot...Kup...Blaster...Bumblebee...I cannot say...

Nor would I know of the fate of Cybertron in the many years since my absence...

When next I awoke...I was the trophy of a man named Gorzaboro...a despicable human who forced me to bear witness to crimes and actions that even Megatron would have been appalled to see amongst his ranks. The man gave little heed to the remnant spark that preserved what little life I had left and laughed at all of my questions. At times, his men would hack into my mainframe to steal what knowledge I possessed of warfare and machinery and use them to accelerate his military cooperation.

Those were dark times...Times when I felt that Fate held no reward for the just...Times when I believed that all had abandoned me...

But even in the darkest hour there is light...a light at the end of the tunnel in the form of two young boys.

Seto and Mokuba, the heirs and eventually presidents of the Kaiba name and it's cooperation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thus concludes the Parallel Works of Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!**

**Once again, I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out and I will deliver!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Salva

_**MMMR: Parallel Works Salva**_

Where were my mother and my sisters?

Father told me that I had a mother, but she was no more...I had sisters, but they were gone too. That left me with no one...

No one to truly call a friend...

I wasn't alone, father's soldiers were nice to me. Lord Nikopol looked after me...he looked after me more than father ever did. He was only following father's orders, but out of everyone who served my father, Nikopol was the one who I liked the most.

But...he was also sad...sometimes I asked father why Nikopol didn't have his own daughter to take care of.

I was thrown from my father's throne...

He told me that I had no place meddling in the concerns or woes of others. To punish me, he had his black drills hold me up and let the Scorpion lady stab my back again and again until everything went dark.

I didn't mean to be a bad girl...

I just wanted to know why Nikopol cried at night when he slept outside my door.

Why he always kept that locket in his pocket...the picture inside was nice...it was Nikopol's family...a wife and daughter with fluffy cat ears.

Nikopol just smiled. I still remember one night when I was little...he let me ride his shoulders while he rode his horse...the only other thing he had left from his home. He sat me down outside and showed my all of the stars. I would sit there and listen to him tell about all of the worlds that revolved around those stars.

He had been to at least half of them.

Nikopol told me that his home was inside of Sagittarius and it was always springtime. That meant that the weather was always warm, but...he loved it. But I couldn't do it...I couldn't ask why he wasn't home with his family and here with my father. But...I guess I always knew. Nikopol was always bold, loud, and proud around Father's men, he wasn't one of his Four Generals, but he demanded respect. Here, he was happy yet...sad.

Because he couldn't go home again.

Nikopol was always there in my life. I don't remember when I first learned to walk or how to talk, but Nikopol was always there. His paws were always warm and he always complained about how I used to pull on his teeth. In a way, Nikopol was both my big brother and more of a father than my true father was.

Why was he here under my father?

Nikopol had served my father too long for him to remember. I remember him mention something about a War, but I never asked those questions. I was afraid that Nikopol would hate me for questioning him about my father.

Afraid that I would lose the only friend that I had.

Afraid to learn about the terrible things Father had done.

When I was not in my chambers, I explored the City where my father reigned. I was small enough so that no one ever noticed me or that I could crawl through small spaces. Sometimes I would see the beastmen fight each other out of boredom. Sometimes I went into the large rooms where the gunmen were stored to charge.

Other times, I would be close enough to hear them. They would talk about the outside world, Father's city somehow lives inside of a pocket that he created and no one can enter it because they don't know where it is. But in the outside world, there are other people...people who the beastmen kill under Father's orders.

Why?

Why would my father do this?

My father was supposed to be a hero. Nikopol told me that Father saved the universe from blackness...

Then why allow people to die like this?

Heroes protected people, they didn't allow them to die!

I still remember that night...

Before, I was always afraid to approach father without Nikopol with me. When I was alone, my father...his eyes...his monstrous form...the uncomfortable heat that burned against my skin...if there was a hell, I stepped into it whenever I saw father.

Tonight, I stormed in alone.

I demanded answers from my father with a voice that I never thought that I had. I cried out that I hated him for what he was doing. How could he allow these people to suffer and die? Why was he throwing people underground where the ground could collapse on them? Wasn't he a true man? Why wasn't he acting as a hero should? Why was he sitting on his throne like some blackened heartless coward-

After father hit me, I don't remember the rest of that conversation...I remember waking up in the middle of a dark circular place.

I recognized it as the place where Father took people when they committed crimes against him. All four generals were there, the woman with the eye patch and scorpion tail; Turtle-Mole; the bird-man who seemed more like a woman; and the Ape with the laser gun attached to his spear. Around me were a bunch of other beastmen...I recognized that look in their eyes.

They saw me as prey.

On a great screen above all of us, my father was shown with his face looking to the side...never looking down at this...trial or at his daughter.

He never turned his gaze...

Not when they came for me...

Not when they hit me and tore my dress...

Not when they said I was too filthy, flat and disgusting to...play with...

I remember lying on the ground with my face wet with tears. All of the beastmen laughed, I remember crying out for Nikopol but I couldn't recognize my own voice...they kicked in my neck too many times...they pulled me up by my hair and force me to stand while the Generals just kept laughing.

They told me that my father had decided that I was a bad girl and needed to be cast away like all of the others...no, they said that I was different from my sisters. They said that I had become a threat and a traitor and had to be killed in an execution.

I asked what I had done...when I refused to be silent...I was kicked down and had my head stomped...

When I was led before him, he never stirred or even tried to look me in the eye...he addressed his men like they were taking out trash to be burned. That was what I was to him...I was just trash to be discarded...

He never even referred to me by my name...

Not even when I called out to him...

Called out to my father...

My own father had ordered my death...I was never even given a reason...

He never said a word to...even when I begged to know the truth...

They yanked me onto my back and dragged me away...

I didn't sleep that night...they put chains around my hands and dangled me over a pool...something was in it...I didn't want to know what. The room was so dark that I couldn't even see the water underneath me...

Was it even water? I don't know.

Morning came and I was happy. Nikopol had come and I called out his name when he jumped over and got me out of that horrible room.

He was sad.

He told me that he couldn't protect me. That all he could do was take me outside...into the outside world and give me a head start. He didn't say if he was doing this under my father's orders...I was too sad to ask. Nikopol was selflessly trying to save me...and all I could do was cry.

My own father had called me a criminal.

We went to his room, he gave me a simple dress that he wanted to give me. It was a pretty dress...he couldn't give it sleeves because he never had time. He let me eat...I didn't know how long I was in that chamber...I was too afraid to realize how hungry I was. Nikopol just laughed after I ate...ate all of his food. He brushed off my apology and told me that I was a bigger predator than my mother.

Mother? He knew my mother?

I wanted to ask more...how did he know my mother? What did she look like? What kind of person was she? I didn't though...because I knew I would have to leave...Nikopol had risked so much to help me...how could I ungratefully ask more?

I went to sleep in a small bed...but I was content...it felt...relaxing and safe. Nikopol threw a bed sheet over me...it was warm. He said that it belonged to his daughter and he wanted me to have now. When morning came, I knew that I would have to leave.

What was father going to do to Nikopol? Nikopol laughed, he said that my father could not take anything from him...he had already lost everything. I don't know why...but I cried out that he had me. Nikopol laughed and and smoothed out my hair...slipping his locket around my neck...then...I fell asleep...

I awoke...outside in the sun.

I was in the middle of a great desert...my bed was actually just a pod. The sunlight beamed into my eyes, I had never seen the sunlight like this...it was different from the sunlight in Father's City.

It was undiluted.

Still...I was very warm, the sun was beautiful...as was this deeply vast and empty barren land. There were mountains...clouds...but no walls...

I was free.

So I started walking...the pod had it's own legs and kept following me. There was food inside of it so I never went hungry...and when I was too tired, the pod kept walking while I slept. Sometimes I would watch the stars while the pod kept walking. I could close the hatch whenever I wanted, but I loved watching the night sky. Sometimes I could trace Sagittarius in those endless stars...were there really other worlds? Were they as pretty as the one that I was in?

Or were they prettier like Nikopol's world?

Were they dark and...caged like my Father's?

There were some nights where I cried myself to sleep. Sometimes I cried just because...sometimes I did so for the mother I would never know...I cried because the Father I never truly had...I cried because I was worried for Nikopol...

I cried because I was alone.

One day, something shook the pod and I was thrown out onto the ground. I stood up and felt a piercing pain surge out from my shoulder...something was dripping out...blood.

My blood.

I took in my surroundings quickly, I was in a town where beastmen were destroying other people...other humans. Was this my father's territory? The beastman captain, a cat with strings over his mouth said my name and told me that he had been sent to kill me.

They hadn't even started...they were just killing time by murdering this town of humans...humans like me. They didn't look like me...but they were afraid just like I was.

None of them wanted to die. As I saw a beastman shoot a little boy and then did the same to a crying woman who could have been his mother...it hit me as to what they were going to do.

The beastmen killed humans who lived on the surface of my father's territory. And to them...I was just another human on the surface.

I was going to die.

Why were they laughing at me?

Why was it so pitiful and disgusting that I was afraid?

Why was there something wrong with the tears going down my face?

Did they really believe that it was wrong to be crying when faced with death?

None of it would matter anyway...once they shot me then it would all be over. Maybe I would be able to see Nikopol's family.

I heard the gunfire...but I didn't feel my life robbed from me...I didn't feel metal pierce my body...I didn't see the great white light at the end of a tunnel.

Because he came.

The human boy. A boy with blue hair and goggles over his forehead. A boy facing the beastmen armed with guns. They called out the boy's name...

I couldn't hear it in the gunfire.

Instead of killing the boy, the bullets were all redirected around us by another bullet marked with a flaming skull. The boy had a bullet in his visor, he didn't seem to mind. The little mole pulled out the bullet and dropped it in the boy's hand.

Then he turned it into a drill.

He threw the drill and it got bigger before it hit the beastmen. It was amazing to watch, the drill bore down through the street like nothing would ever stop it. That wasn't all of the beastmen though, the rest were just taking their time...or were they just wetting themselves.

I heard cries as the boy turned around and saw me. He was smiling. Even though there were hundreds of others coming after him, he was still smiling when he offered me his hand.

I could not understand. Why was this boy so calm and confident?

Didn't he know that beastmen killed humans?

Even then, I took his hand.

As he pulled me to my feet, another human appeared behind the boy. A tall and buff man with spiked blue hair, a red cape and a sheathed sword. The beastmen were shuddering as the man pulled out his sword...just how long was it? The man was saying a really long speech about doing the impossible that went on for at least a minute, the beastmen just watched him draw his sword with growing fear.

Then he slashed his sword...buildings started crumbling all around us as the remaining beastmen just started running.

The ground shook...

Gunmen burst out of the wreckage, some shaped like bulls, others like birds or any other shape that beastmen can take. They surrounded us and ordered the man to surrender.

The man laughed.

He declared himself the Mighty Kamina and said that the beastmen should have brought more...he said this to the eight dozen gunmen surrounding us.

Did he want to die?

But I saw the boy and...he was so serene. Then I realized that he had asked me my name and said that his name was Simon.

No one...had ever asked me my name...

I struggled to answer...why has it so hard to say my own name?

Because I never had to...because everyone always told me my name...they always told me what to think...

I was never taught to do that for myself...

Simon was worried, he asked if he had done anything wrong, did he upset me? I was crying and he was surrounded by gunmen ready to fire. He...he hugged me...and told me everything would be alright.

I screamed when the ground broke underneath us. Instead of a hole, I fell into a seat. The cockpit to a gunman, a ready one shaped like a red head. The boy asked if I liked it, I nodded and said yes.

How could I not?

The boy pulled his drill from his neck and slammed it into a small hole on his console. I recognized the display as being similar to my father's...only when his gunman powered up I felt dread.

With Simon, I felt my hopes rising like the sunrise.

It was exciting to feel Simon's gunman jump out of the ground and land in the middle of that town...surrounded by the same enemy gunmen who made Simon's gunman...Lagann look small.

Nikopol always said that size never mattered.

Simon proved it when Lagann formed a drill from underneath and spun around on the ground towards the gunmen while forming drills out of it's mouth, back and side.

How did he form drills out of his gunman like that?

I might've said it out loud because Simon told me that was how he did things. He was the Digger, if there was a wall, he broke through it, if there was a hurdle, he leapt...there was nothing that he could not breach, nothing that could be labeled impossible to him.

His drill was the drill that would pierce the heavens.

He said that to me even as Lagann's spin-top attack tore through some of the other gunmen before creating a huge...green cyclone that pulled in the rest of the beastmen and threw them out into the distance. The cyclone dissipated and there were more beastmen.

I was afraid, even as Lagann grabbed the first of another gunman and tossed it around like a club, even as Kamina, Simon's Bro, started fighting with his own red gunman and "kicking ass" without even trying. I was still afraid when Simon's friends all arrived with their own gunmen and made the beastmen know what it was like to be hunted.

There was no way that this many gunmen could be around without support...

The ground shook again, I knew why. Towering over the ruined town was a massive gunman. A Dai-Gunman that was essentially a large rocket with guns and spikes and a control tower with arms and a command deck very similar to a face.

It was commanded by a figure in gold armor with a cape and a cat-like face. I recognized the figure...he was the judge who was sitting with the Generals. He was the one who declared my death. Now he was here to finish me off with his massive gunman. I knew that all of those gunmen couldn't have come out here without help, it was too far away from my father's home...that Dai-Gunman was their base.

I cried...this was the end...I was going to die...

He looked at me...He held me...told me that it would be alright...

Even while he listened, I told Simon that I was afraid to die. I completely broke down and told him everything. That my father was the Spiral King. That I was sentenced to die. That I was tired of trying to run because he would always find me.

And I ran away.

I ran because I wanted to live.

I just wanted to live.

"Then live!"

That was what he told me.

"The only one who has the right to decide if you live or die, is you! Isn't it your life?"

Looking back, someone might have thought Simon was being ironic. He was telling me, a person he had just met, that I should live if I wanted to...when he was seemingly about to throw his life away against someone that he couldn't possibly beat.

But that was Simon's motto...the code that he and his friends lived by...

Kick impossible to the curb.

"Hey! Should we take over this one bro?"

"Nah, it's not big enough."

"Waste it?"

"You got it!"

What I saw next was amazing.

Lagann leapt up onto Gurren and did something that Simon called combining. I didn't see all of it, but I felt so much power flow through the gunmen. I felt like I was being tickled and it wouldn't stop.

I felt more alive.

Simon's mole, Boota, motioned for me to look into it's black eyes. And now I was seeing Simon's gunman from the outside, as the head of a gunman that everyone called Gurren Lagann. It sprinted across the ground, dodging the missiles and laser beams that the Dai-Gunman fired before leaping into the air.

I felt gravity lose all hold on us as a passing plane was pulled onto Gurren Lagann's back and used as a jet booster. Simon was glowing when energy encompassed Gurren Lagann's arms, forming two spiralling drills that enlarged as Gurren Lagann dove into it's attack.

Size never matters to Simon I supppose.

Gurren Lagann pierced through the Dai-Gunman like it was a cardboard box and landed on the other side.

"Cool huh?" Simon was completely oblivious to the explosions engulfing the Dai-Gunman that he should have never had a chance of defeating.

But he did.

No one asked any questions when Simon introduced me. It was unnerving...how could they accept me so easily when I was the daughter of the man who caused their misery? How did they know? A boy named Rossiu told me that when I cried to Simon...they were all listening to every word that I had said about my father.

And they still accepted me.

They welcomed me into their crew.

I was absolutely giddy when I accepted their invitation.

They cheered in excitement. As though my joining them was more joy-worthy than the hundreds of beastmen that they had defeated or the giant dai-gunmen that they had destroyed.

That was when it hit me.

I was saved...I was not alone.

I would never be alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thus concludes this Parallel Works of Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!**

**Once again, I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out**

**and I will deliver!**


	4. Zero

**MMMR: Parallel Works Zero**

The mood of this room was...for lack of better words.

Tense.

Not even in the normal sense of tense. This was a stronger form of tension, one that Jason Beck never expected to see from this group of brilliant and ruthless minds.

Denial of Defeat? That's what this meeting was all about.

"Gentlemen!" Beck declared from his pedestal gaining the attention of the bored, tense, angry, disheartened and volatile members, "Welcome to the International and Interplanetary Assembly of Civilized Criminals."

"Who came up with a piss-shit name like that?"

"Who cares." A russian terrorist with a brace over his neck barked at the Irish gangbanger, "As long as I can have my vengeance on Price and all of the American Dogs!"

"Just leave the soap for me." An old man with an eye-patch and an army uniform stated before he launched into a rant that Beck was starting to grow tired of, "I lost an eye, five years after I lost 30,000 men, both in the blink of an eye. And the world just...fucking watched!"

"Rough story bro," A Jamaican eating cake stated, "Want some of my boys to wack them?"

"No..." The General said to the jamaican, "I'll kill that little..."

"Stop eating my seseme cake." An African general asked the jamaican with a smile before it turned into a snarl, "STOP! EATING MY SESEME CAKE!"

"Nigga shut your ass up!" A woman from the hood of the USA yelled before brandishing a submachine gun.

"Darkie! Did you speak when you's wasn't spoken to?" A man in a ridiculous ghost custom demanded as everyone of african descent gave the man a very violent look.

"Enough." A man with orange shaded glasses stated and everyone listened, "If you would Mr. beck?"

"Thanks, before we go any further, we'll go into roll call." Beck stated as he brought out a list, "Shadow Company?"

"Present."

"Russian Mafia?'

"Here you capitalist dog."

"Must be having a nice day, Yakuza?"

"Present."

"Albanian Mafia?"

"You see us."

"Irish Resistance?"

"Right next to ya, you catholic piece of shi-"

"That'll be all." Not that Beck blamed the Irish for being angry because of Britannia, "Blood Diamond Rapist Drug Lords?"

"Here."

"Triads?"

"Fuck you."

"Lovely, Serbian Mafia?" Said representative gave Beck the turkey, "Okay...Yardies?"

"You wanna play some poke mon?"

"Not right now." Those tended to be as dangerous with Russian Roulette the "fully loaded" version, "BET Underground?"

"Cracka do you see any other niggas in this room?" The woman turned to the African drug lords as if they were the ones who started trouble, "Wanna fight poor-ass bitch niggas?"

"After the meeting." Beck reprimanded, if a fight broke out here then no one would be going home, "Axe Gang?"

"Present."

"Surprise...surprise..." Beck stated, stunned at the identity of the Axe Gang leader, "Neo Nazis?"

"Hail Hitler!"

"He's dead." Ignoring the Neo-Nazi's glare, Beck continued, "Al Queda?"

"Osama lives!"

"Of course." The master thief wasn't surprised that they were still in denial, "Castro Inc.?"

"Are there any other cigars around here?"

"Do it outside," Castro the Third was just as bad as his father, "Knights of the Ku Klux Klan?"

"We's gonna hang us some negros?"

"After the meeting!" Beck hated it when they did that, especially with some present members, "Ocean's Twenty-One?"

"They're out on a job."

"Alright, David Xanatos?"

"He's not in this fanfic."

"Oh...where did this note come from?" Beck crumbled up the note and shot it into a trash can before he continued, "Gigantic Talking Turkey Sub?"

"He quit remember?"

"DAMN IT GIGANTIC TALKING TURKEY SUB!" He had far too much information and dirt on everyone to be left alone and even Beck was worried now, "Mounted Tiger Head?"

"Are we on Lunch Break?"

"Did you even prepare for this meeting?"

"No." Who invited him to these meetings anyway? He's never prepared!

"Champ Inc.?"

"Where else?"

"Great to hear you my friend!" Beck called out to Mr. Champ before he went on, "League of Self-Thinking Machines?"

"Bite my shiny metal ass."

"No thank you. Tourist Op?"

"And here I thought there was no room for tourists?"

"Long as they pay. Sparkler Hunters?"

"Open season's coming soon."

"Looking forward to it." Everyone accounted for or dead, Beck decided to get the meeting underway, "Gentlemen, this closing session of this crime decade shows that we'll have a few more problems in the next one. Thoughts about this?"

"The people need to be silenced." Makarov began with that same violent tone that wasn't lessened by his broken neck, "I say incite another string of rebellions."

"But half of us already control their governments," The Triad representative stated, "And that hasn't shut them up!"

"Maybe we should extort more money from the banks."

"What money?"

"Good point." Beck said in response to the discussion between BET and the Serbs, "Global Warfare?"

"Done to death, everyone's expecting that."

"Fine." Beck acknowledged for Black Company's General, "Budget cuts for anyone?"

"Frankly, we're losing money with the sex trade," The Albanian crime boss managed with a stutter from horrible memories from a certain CIA father, "We're thinking of losing it."

"It's of poor taste anyway." Beck admitted, "Other suggestions?"

"We're expanding our protection rings."

"Fine." Beck nodded to the Yakuza and then looked around the room, "Any heists in the works?"

"We've spotted a Lunar convoy going to Mars," Rosewater stated before his phone rang, he opened it up and read a text before putting it back into his pocket, "My men are already taking it over."

"Great!" Beck shouted in an attempt to get this group enthusiastic, "What about the playboy industry?"

"We've yet to control the rate of online porn," The Tourist reported, "Until we do, we're losing more money than we're spending."

"Drop it then." Beck suggested, "Drug trades?"

"Shepard screwed us over."

"I told you to keep them out of American borders."

"Well it's kind of hard when they keep fucking expanding!"

"Language sir," Beck said to the drunken Irishman, "Hitmen groups?"

"They're turning against us." Shepard stated as he lit a cigar that he'd snatched out of Castro's hand, "Same with the sleeper agent groups."

"Joy." Beck said, trying hard to scream how badly that idea was doomed to fail from the start, "Set-ups and blackmail?"

"They keep calling the bluffs and taking initiative on confessing."

"Sad." The Yardies weren't too subtle about that kind of thing, "Control of illegal music downloads?"

"They ignore us too."

"Not surprised." Beck said in an apologetic tone to the Klansman, "Slavery Rings?"

"The slaves keep revolting!"

"Again, not surprised." Again, Beck was trying hard to keep from yelling at the African drug lord, "Video Game torrent rings?"

"What rings?" The Yakuza boss stated as he brought up a broken katana to symbolize his lost honor in this area, "The gamers are cooperating with their governments in exchange for legal copies of the games they're downloading! It is disgraceful!"

"There's something that I didn't see coming." Beck lied to keep this man from committing ritual suicide, "So in short gentlemen, we're on the verge of bankruptcy, no?"

Most in the room grew more quiet, almost like they were trying to ignore Beck's question.

"I believe that I can resolve this dilemna." The viewscreen behind Beck said as it turned on and revealed a phrase saying "Audio only" in Japanese.

"Mr. Tokita, please take over from here."

"Gladly." Beck flipped over his pedestal and sat indian style on the meeting table as the screen continued to speak, "For obvious, imagery reasons, I can only communicate with you gentlemen over an audio-only channel."

"Understood, get to the point."

"Very well." Mr. Tokita stated in response to Makarov's interruption, "My company is already organizing a weapon's exhibition event between myself and my allies and adversaries to show off the weapons of the near-future."

"The purpose of this exhibition is two-fold. Obviously, to display the power of our new inventions, particularly mine, in order to gain the official financial backing to mass-produce these models on a larger scale and sell them to the highest bidder amongst nations."

"So you're giving these machines to the capitalist dogs-"

"I said nations, not empires." Tokita clarified to Makarov, one of the most wanted men in the world. "If the Federation, Britannian's or American's wish to purchase these products, their individual member states will have to do so."

"Sowing the subtle seed of disunity." The Triads boss, a Doctor in the study of Sun Tzu's Art of War "I like it, my men will like it more."

"And with more money goin towards national defense, we'll finally be able to resume..." The BET woman couldn't contain her joy as she burst out, "THE DESTRUCTION OF BLACK PEOPLE!"

"Least we's agree on that." The KKK Arc-dragon admitted as the BET representative continued to laugh evily, "What's the second fold?"

"General Shepard and Mr. Makarov have assisted me greatly with this next part." Mr. Tokita continued, "From the moment that they enter, the companies will have all of their financial information searched with only the mention of their company name or the name of any one person associated with it. Using this information, I will make a withdrawal from their accounts, one that will purge them to the point of bankruptcy."

"And then you use that money to buy the companies?"

"Exactly." Tokita answered the Albanian representative, "My project receives the funding it requires and without legal jurisdiction or proof, no one will be able to touch me. And all of you will receive a bountiful reward for your parts in this plan."

"And more victims for our operations." Beck stated as he saw the moods of this assembly rise, "Everyone wins!"

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Everyone head in the room turned to the back where the sound of slow clapping was heard. And growing louder as the clapper in question walked closer to the meeting.

"Bravo, bravo," A black haired and unusually affeminate young man stated as he continued to clap, "Masterful scheme. I'm impressed."

"Who let this kid in?" The African Drug Lord asked as his men took out their guns.

"He did." Lelouch stated, pointing to the lone guard in the back who hadn't made a move to stop this boy, "All I did was ask."

"Give me one reason why my hoe here shouldn't break in your face with her sharpened brass nails?" The BET rep asked as one of her guards stood up and started stalking over to the young man with a strong intention for violence.

"Because she wants to do a trick for you." The boy stated as he looked into the woman's eyes and brushed the bangs of his hair as he put a pencil on the table, "My dear, make this pencil disappear."

"What kind of-" The Irishman was cut off when the guard abruptly stopped and slammed her head onto the part of the table where the pencil was and slumped onto the floor, limper than a fish save for a nervous twitch of her legs, "The..."

"Could've been cleaner," The young man noted with disinterest as the crime lords looked at him with anger and shock. He then singled out the Yakuza boss with his finger, "But I don't too much about this suit, after all, you're the one who bought it."

"What do you want kid?" Beck asked as he motioned with his hand for the Yakuza boss to lower his katanas. Only a descendant of the Samurai would bring a sword to a gunfight...and do well with it, "He's got no way out anyway, what do we gotta be scared of?"

"You clearly don't know who I am." The young man said and grew somewhat more serious when he saw a note of recognition from the parties based in Europe, "No...you do, I'm just a potential hostage right now, aren't I?"

"Hit it on the nail, son." The KKK leader said as one of his men and a Neo-Nazi ran over to grab the young man, but their hands never reached him because not only did they stop moving upon meeting the boy's eyes, but another newcomer had thrown an arm across the Neo-Nazi's skull and drove his other hand onto the cap of the Klansman's head.

Neither moved after they fell.

"Though my associate here," The young man continued, unaffected by the mobster's sheer terror shown from the presence of the Black masked figure in a victorian fashioned outfit and cape, "Disagrees." They all immediately stood up. Some to fight, others to run and a few to just stand.

"Sit down...if the Black Knights wanted all of you dead-"

"You'd be dead by now," The young man said to the on-edge crime lords, "My associate is merely here to ensure that you sit down and listen."

"Go on, Prince Lelouch."

"Thank you, Mr. Rosewater." The eleventh prince of Britannia said to the still calm Rosewater and then began, "First, before I go to my proposal, I will diagnose your problems. Rewind back to 1999, all of you were the kings of the world and even after Second Impact and 9/11, even trigger-happy Bush wouldn't cross any of you..."

"But what about-"

"That was Obama, not Bush." Lelouch clarified, earning a snarl from the jihadist, "Anyway, from four years ago to today...something happened. What? Have you all been on a four year drinking binge? Still crying over watching the prom king take your date backstage and rock her world?"

"You little!" One of Shepard's men walked over with a night stick, apparently offended by Lelouch's comment and raised it to bash the young man's head into his brain. But Lelouch's associate black knight elbowed the man in the back and wrapped his arm around his neck and a series of unsettling crunches were heard as Zero effortlessly broke too many places in the man's spine to bother counting.

"Must it always end in violence?" Lelouch asked as Zero let the soldier drop to the ground dead while Shepard snatched another cigar from Castro, "Anyway, now here you are in a little group therapy session, scared out of your minds that a terrorist leader like most of you and some little prince whose no where near in line for his father's throne."

"Who says we're scared of you?"

"You're reactions when I first entered." Lelouch pointed out to Castro, whose nervousness only rose when he failed to find a cigar, "But this isn't about me...is it? I know the truth. I know why all of your rings have lost money. I know why your men are getting more scared of their jobs then their supposed victims are of them. I know why you've all lost your edge in the criminal underground. Why you've lost your footing in the global economic picture."

"Seto Kaiba." Now Beck was getting ticked and if that was the case then everyone else was close to the boiling point, "I'm right, aren't I?" There wasn't a single man in this room who hadn't heard of Kaiba's rising company, or had lost something to the little bastard's rise. In short, if there was a list of people in the world that everyone in the room could agree on hating, Kaiba would be somewhere in the top 5.

If he wasn't number 1.

"Kaiba's a whore." Shepard stated as he threw away a used up cigar while Castro looked on powerlessly, "He only acts to gratify his fucking ego."

"Exactly." The mobster's anger only grew because they knew that Lelouch was right, "To Kaiba, this is all a game and he won't feel like he's won until his enemy is completely broken. See, Kaiba hasn't only bought out your legal partners and marginalized your areas of influence and fear, he's also showing the world your true colors. In his mind, showing them just how stupid they are for ever being afraid of bullies and losers like all of you."

"The people? Forget about them." Beck took out a comb to fix his afro as Lelouch continued, "They're just symptoms of the true problem. Kaiba, whether he cares or not, has become their rallying cry. The catalyst that tells them that they can make a difference. If some little orphan boy can become the head of one of the most powerful companies in the world, then they can throw off the shackles of their oppressors."

"And without someone to oppress, the foundations of your organizations fail." Lelouch pulled his legs up onto the table as the bitter criminal lords just watched him, "And then, when they rise, you fall."

"As for Mr. Tokita's plan, and the back-up plan that I know you've also set up, drop them while you can." The screen showing Mr. Tokita had remained completely silent as Lelouch spoke, "As soon as you step foot into that Exhibition, Kaiba will eat you alive. He has no red tape, he has no boundries, he has no jurisdiction, if you piss him off with this plan, he will destroy you and ignore the UN's attempt to negotiate a cease-fire."

"I mean, remember what happened when Wal-Mart sent him a faulty watch?" Some of the Klansmen cringed at the memory as Tokita signed out and some mobster's simply broke down, "I believe that I've proven my point. Acceptance is always the first step."

"So what do you propose, Black Prince?"

"Simple," Lelouch said to Rosewater, "Kill Kaiba." The Black Prince was unmoved when most of the criminal lords began to laugh at his plan.

"Kill Seto Kaiba...not a bad job," Beck acknowledged as the room continued to ring with nervous laughter. "Except for one question, if this is so easy, then why haven't you done it?"

"If you don't have a reason to oppose someone then don't antagonize them."

"What will it take to give you a reason?" Makarov asked threateningly and intrigued at the same time.

"Well," Lelouch moved his mouth from side to side while he tried to think up a word, "Half."

"Of our earnings?"

"Of all shares in the companies you still have affiliations with or own," The laughter instantly stopped now, Beck wasn't surprised, "If you don't have your own company, I'll take half of the shares that you still have...or cookies from your grandma's kitchen."

"Oh that's it little cracka!" The BET Representative yelled as she pulled out a submachine gun and held it gangsta style at Lelouch along with her guards, "Time to bust a cap in those pretty eyes!"

"Ah yeah! I'll settle for a smartass catholic!" The Archdragon of the Klan cried as he and his guard pulled out hunting rifles and leveled them on Lelouch, "You've got a pretty mouth son, we'll go for that first."

"But why point those guns at me?" Lelouch asked as Zero remained silent behind him. "When you can point them at yourselves?" Then, for no reason that Beck could think of, The Klansmen and BET reps were pointing their guns at their own heads while they stood wide-eyed and in shock at what was happening.

"What the hell is this?"

"The Black Prince is not going to budge on his proposal." Brother Anchor pointed out, "I assume that there is a time limit for a decision?"

"Yes." Lelouch answered as he stood up from his chair as though he'd become bored, "You have two weeks."

"You think that you can just barge in here and humiliate us like this?" The Neo Nazi rep asked in outrage, but barely kept from reaching for his own gun.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

"We can't touch you. But we can touch your friend." The Neo Nazi stated as he pointed to the still silent Zero, "The Underground's putting a hit out on you Zero! 250 million dead, 500 million alive so I can kill you myself and dump your corpse on the prince's dining table."

"I see that we won't be getting anywhere today." Lelouch said to himself as he brushed his hand across his forehead and the Klansmen and BET groups dropped their arms and guns, "You'll able to find me when you're ready to talk." Then Lelouch turned from the meeting and stunned the group when the guard in the back simply opened the door for him and Zero and then closed it like they were honored guests.

"What was that?"

"The Black Prince and his Black Knight of Zero." Beck stated before he waited for a moment for this event to sink into the minds of these criminal minds, "Whose for an earlier dismissal?"

No one voted nay or veto for that motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thus concludes this Parallel Works of Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!**

**Once again, I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out and I will deliver!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for future chapters of MMMR!**


	5. Kingdom I

**MMMR: Parallel Works Kingdom I  
><strong>

The year is After Colony 115.

At least, that is the year amongst the colonies.

On Earth, the year is Anno Domini/Common Era 2015 or After Impact 15.

All of which are true from a certain point of view.

The Kingdoms of the Earth have risen and fallen upon this world since the beginning of our Era.

Strife and Conflict have pressed us forth in conflict over the abundant resources upon our world. While many have striven to work with one another in order to share these resources or to trade one resource for another, there will always be those who are not content with their share and will thus seek to deprive others in order to increase their own gains.

In our current time, two rising powers, interwined and connected throughout the threads of history, are living proof of this theory.

We shall first begin with the Kingdom of Britain, led by the Tudor Dynasty. At it's peak, the sun never set upon this kingdom. With control of the Atlantic Trade and boosting a powerful technological force that even gathered tribute from the Nations of the Far East, none would ever predict that anyone would dare to break away from Britain's naval and technological might.

Until Washington's Rebellion.

At the height of their pride and might, Britain laughed at Washington's pathetic rebellion and it's King, Henry X chose to placate two key figures in order to topple this rebellion and prove to the world that none could stand against the Crown of Britain.

But the two figures, Benjamin Franklin and General Benedict Arnold, instead defied expectations and remained loyal to the rebellion in an outrageous show of defiance to the King. They sent a gift to the King in appreciation for his "Kind Consideration" and wished for him to keep this memento as a token of their thoughts. A token which led Henry V to declare war upon the Dolphin of France.

The gift infuriated the King.

Outraged, Wrathful and stricken to his pride, Henry X choose to emulate the example of his ancestor, Henry V and personally led the Britain Armada to crush the rebellion with the full might of the Divinely Chosen Crown. The British Warships bombarded the coasts of the colonies for months without end before Henry led his army to break the Rebellion.

All who did not swear fealty to him, prove loyal to his crown, or beg for his forgiveness were treated less than dogs. His armies destroyed the very life within the soil, burned entire families, even churches who did not vow to aid him were put to the sword.

Still, Washington as general of these "newly declared independent" states choose to continue his rebellion while the King continued his mad march throughout the colonies. Indeed, many believed that the Rebellion would soon fail under the Wrath of the King.

Until the slaves revolted.

It was an opportune moment for those taken from their African Homeland. They acted submissive to the officers who took them as their own slaves after their master's were slain or captured, but quickly formed a strong union amongst themselves. Believing that this was the only time for them to gain their freedom in the White Man's World, to strike him while he was fighting amongst himself. For the educated amongst them concluded that this was not a war that they would benefit from, whoever won would be their master.

Unless they established a bargaining corner.

Thus they struck from the shadows darker than their skin. The British, in their wrath, entrusted their slaves to cook their food, clean their uniforms, prepare their gunpowder, provide their daughters as belly-warmers, and much more. It was bitter to endure, but when they struck, they struck with a force that wounded the British armies.

Before that however, they had struck a deal with Washington and his superior's. If they went through with their plan and Washington was triumphant, then the slaves would be freed, the slave trade abolished and the freed would be granted the choice to remain in the new nation as equal citizens or to return to Africa or whatever land that they had originally come from. Against the advice of many of his peers and even his men, Washington accepted this deal, swearing by God that it would be so.

From then on, Henry X was already beaten.

The slaves struck just as Washington launched his counter assault from the American Wilds and Arnold's Secret fleet emerged beyond rumor and death from Nova Scotia. The slaves poisoned officers to where they became bed-ridden or sick; sabotaged gunpowder to weaken their infantry's capacity for offense, stole cannons or broke them down, and even stole back their daughters along with the daughters of their oppressors, though more often then not, the latter were not taken against their will.

At the same time, the French fleet struck the American blockade as it was focused on Arnold's fleet and entrapped King Henry X and Lord Cornwallis.

From 1779 to 1781, the British forces were routed from town to town, starved by both the americans and their more reluctant loyalists. Was it retribution? Divine province? None can say. But at the final battle of Yorktown, the American rebels surrounded the King and captured him as the british positions were overrun.

Silent before his captors, he dictated through Cornwallis who dictated through his aide of their acceptance of surrender. The American's forced the King to sign what would be called, The Treaty of York. The treaty declared that all British holdings in the America's would be yielded to America, the Louisiana Territories would be purchased by the crown and then given to the United States of America, and for the next century, Britain would have to pay tribute and reparations for all damages that Britain had done to the colonies, all wrong-doings, and would have to pay reparations to the new freed slaves for two centuries of slavery and oppression.

Finally, Washington presented the King with one last gift that he would bare for all his days to remind him of the terms agreed upon this day. The same gift that Franklin and Arnold had given before he set sail for the America's.

To the day of his death, no greater shame did Henry X hold than was that gift which still casts a shadow upon his descendents to this day.

But that would not be end of Britain's concerns.

As planned by the Americans, their revolution and it's success set off a long chain of revolutions throughout the world. For if 13 colonies could succeed as they did, so too could many larger colonies and monarchies. This was most prevalent in France, where the monarchy was overthrown and King Louis executed upon the gulliotine as the French people celebrated.

Soon after, the chaos of the French Revolution was tamed under a new name. That of Napolean Bonaparte, who crowned himself as the Emperor of the French Empire and waged war upon all of the land. Any who did not bow to him was conquered and absorbed into his empire. But above all else, Napolean desired to force Britain's newly crowned queen, Elizabeth to bow before him and taste the royal oats of his divine majesty.

Britain on the other hand, was in no condition to mount a defense if Napolean managed to breach the English channel. Much of their wealth had been plundered by Washington's Rebellion while resources from other colonies were slow to arrive due to the Spanish armada and other uprisings that had sprung up there as well.

But Queen Elizabeth III was a strong woman, fueled with the same pride and hot-anger as her father, but tempered his confessions upon his deathbed. It was her spirit that marshalled Britain to dare try and defend their homeland and crown. Even with little money and the lukeworm support of her nobles, Elizabeth chose to defy Napolean and laughed at French messenger.

"This isle is my home and if no other will defend her, then I allow will behead your lord, king of the dwarves."

Newly infuriated by Elizabeth's rejection of his "gracious terms" and given an assortment of powerful "steampunk" airships by the American States as gratitude for the aid rendered by the French over decades ago, Napolean sent his fleet supplemented by his Spanish Allies to defeat the experienced, but under equipped and poorly funded British fleet led by Lord Horatio Nelson.

It was at this point where the history of Britain would draw to a close, but not as some would expect.

In the hour before war commenced, an unlikely ally arrived from the Northern seas of Northern Europe to assist the British. A great fleet of armored vessels carrying supplies led by Princess Amelia Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom. Amelia's fleet freely gave away the weapons and supplies that Nelson desperately needed before sailing forth to act as a shield for the British ships.

Seeing the advantage that this suddenly gave, Nelson order his ships to line up behind each of Amelia's armored ships to avoid the heavy fire of the French Navy. The French fired upon the Sanc ships before realizing that they were not the British fleet, but by then, Nelson had order his men to break through the French line and engage the fleet at point-blank range.

What would later be called the Battle of Trafalgar was the most brutal and harsh navel battle fought upon the seas.

By the end, much of French fleet had been sunk beneath the waves and what little that was not captured was forced to retreat to France while the British and their new allies were left no better.

Angered at this interference, Napolean turned his army towards Denmark and the Sanc Kingdom upon it's western borders. Napolean accused the Kingdom of declaring war upon his empire and defying him at Trafalgar. King Peacecraft replied that his people had not opened fire upon the French, they had only come to ensure that the battle was equal and to relieve the underfunded British Fleet.

The Sanc Kingdom did and still does possess a rather complicated idealogy of Pacifism. It's founding family believed that to declare war upon another was an act against the nature of humanity and therefore, have only acted in support of those that they feel require that aid but never engaged in open war.

Furious at what he called the words of the naive, Napolean assaulted the Sanc Kingdom and personally slew the King and had his daughters ravaged and declared the Princess Amelia would soon follow as he ordered his men to destroy the land of the Sanc Kingdom and left behind a brutal occupation force that at times forced citizens to fight each other to the death with broken sticks and killed them when they refused.

Napolean's actions in the Sanc Kingdom horrified many previous allies of the French Empire including the states that would form the German Confederation, Spain, and Italian kingdoms. Therefore, they sent representatives in secret to meet with Queen Elizabeth and Princess Amelia to form a union against Napolean.

At the meeting, Elizabeth, still bitter about the fate of her now sworn-sister Amelia, agreed to lead the theoretical coalition against the French Empire on a few conditions. First, the French homeland would be given to Britain without question, Naples and Italy would dismantle their crowns and swear their fealty to the British Crown and lastly, Pope Pius VII would personally baptize her yet born son as the first emperor of a new Britain nation.

Seeing that these terms were reasonable, the representatives accepted Elizabeth's demands and the Coalition was formed.

The war to follow was rather short for the Coalition was relentless. Napolean had just finished conquering Russia's capital when the Coalition began to strike his armies as they returned to France. Knowing Napolean's tactical and numerical prowess, the Coalition did not engage his armies in open combat, but utilized hit-and-run tactics to defeat the French Emperor's army.

Trenches were dug through the landscape to hinder the movement of his calvary and artillery; Fields were burned to ensure that they would not be fed; messengers were shot or captured and Officers were sniped to keep the armies in disarray. By the time the army had arrived in France, Britain was waiting for them upon the northern shores of Normady led personally by Elizabeth and commanded by Sir Duke Ricardo von Britannia and Princess Peacecraft.

Assaulted by this attack force when his armies were at his weakest and finally openly assaulted by the other Coalition members led by the Knights of the Zodiac and supplied by the newly formed Foundation of Sr. Romefeller, Napolean was utterly defeated while the Emperor himself was captured and brought before a tribunal to judge him for his warmongering and utter acts and crimes against humanity that he and his army had committed.

When found guilty, Elizabeth offered her sword to Amelia for her to execute the Emperor. When the Princess refused, Queen Elizabeth personally beheaded Napolean and had his head kicked out of his own palace "in revenge for Louis."

But an hour after victory was declared, Elizabeth fell into labor upon hearing of Duke Ricardo's death from sustained injuries and died soon after naming her newly born son and declaring,

"Hail...Britannia..."

To honor her, the Coalition kept it's word and France as ceded to Britain, and the Italian states swore an oath of fealty to the British crown while Amelia returned to the Sanc Kingdom and was crowned Queen as she used funds given to her in Elizabeth's Will to restore her people and the land.

But here, the clock of history would rapidly accelerate as Pope Pius VII personally anointed the newborn prince on the day of the child's coronation. With Lord Nelson as his regent, the boy would eventually grow into a role that would define him and his descendants for the next two centuries. For in the aftermath of Napolean's defeat, the British people no longer saw themselves as a mere Kingdom, nor did many others.

But when the message reached the American States, fear struck them when they learned of who had signed this message of greetings.

Emperor Baptain von Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thus concludes this Parallel Works of Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!**

**Once again, I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out and I will deliver!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of MMMR!**


	6. Grove

**MMMR: Parallel Works Grove**

* * *

><p><em>The following is a series of audio tracks and recovered footage received from a preserved computer within the previous administrative building that was found on the grounds soon to be named "Angel Groove."<em>

_The Subject matter of this data has been subject to a series of debate and only the President of the Purchasing Company has reviewed these recordings._

_It will be your responsibility to survey the credibility, integrity and subject of this data within your own cognitive and mental reasoning. The following information has been known to drive a few individuals insane to catonic or suicidal states once the data was reviewed._

_You now enter at your own risk._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Track begins-<em>**  
><strong>

**9/13/2002**

"It has been two years."

"Since the Impact."

"Correct."

"Why is this necessary? We have Lillith and everything we need from Adam, so why?"

"Do you remember my Paradox Helix Theory, Professor?"

"The one that had everyone label you as Madame Mad Ikari?"

"The same one."

"What does this have to do with that theory?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You already proved it with your tangle with...I apologize, it was too soon of me to speak even of it when..."

"I am not ashamed, professor. Even from the darkest night, shines a star beautiful and bright."

"If only I could convince your husband to subscribe to that view."

"Don't bother, he is a man of his will."

"That's exactly what I am afraid of."

"Do you really think that I would allow Shinji to have a father like him if I was worried?"

"They say that you cannot pick your parents, Yui."

"Look at my mother, of course it's true. But he'll be a good father for my little girl."

"He does seem...excited to have a daughter. If I recall, he was a tad disappointed that Shinji was a boy."

"I blame Freud."

"You always have. One more question."

"Yes?"

"How did you know that Lillith's lance would be..."

"Who else?"

"Yui..."

"Stop worrying about Keelz...I have a feeling that we won't have to go to him for much longer..."

"So certain...I wish that I could be more like you."

"But Professor, you're a doctor not an idealist. Idealism is for the young, remember?"

"I'm never going to live that down, aren't I?"

"It cost me the top spot in class, of course I won't."

"I thought you hated that class?"

"Exactly why I wanted to be at the top of it."

* * *

><p><strong>918/2002**

"You alright Sasuke?"

"Itachi...that thing..."

"It talks...I know..."

"Where the hell did we find it?"

"No one knows...Oh yeah, this is your first day on the job."

"Is it obvious?"

"You're reaction was the same as mine when I first came here. That Thing in the sub-basement...it isn't human."

"No shit! But it doesn't even feel alien...I feel more at home around the damn Elites than I do with that thing!"

"Unsurprising. What I'm surprised about is that this thing wasn't even picked up until..."

"The Impact?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe it came in the meteor that struck the Arctic?"

"As good of a guess as any."

"You what's really getting me spooked?"

"What?"

"The Americans are perfectly alright with us conducting this within their states."

"Technically, this is land is owned by Professor Tsuda."

"Yazaki's wife? Isn't she a bit young for him?"

"She's his second wife and...I'm not gonna judge."

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>1011/2002**

"General Yazaki brought his whole family?"

"Professor Tsuda was the one who approved it. She's still thinking about making a town on top of this cave."

"Yeah...His oldest boy is smart as hell...wouldn't be surprised if he became a CEO one day."

"Yikes. If he's anything like his old man...that wouldn't be the idea job for even a desperate college graduate."

"Hey! Hey! I'm only here because I'm a college graduate!"

"Sorry. So what the hell is this all about?"

"Ask Yui-sama, she's the one funding this whole gig."

"I thought it was her husband? Ah...Gendo."

"Nah...turns out that Yui-sama's the one with the pants in that relationship. But just watch how she treats her son, how does a gentle woman like her manage to tame a bastard like Gendo?"

"Maybe she's worse than him."

"Shut it." "By the way...I heard another rumor..."

"About her second child on the way?"

"I have it from a reliable friend that..."

"Bullshit! She wouldn't cheat on her husband!"

"Quiet! You wanna get black-listed!" "Anyway...just thought you should know."

"Whatever...just keep your head down and do your job."

* * *

><p><strong>1025/2002 4:14 pm  
><strong>

_(Audio Corruption detected on this track)_

"...Birthday, how is he enjoying it?"

"He has all the coolest and latest toys...we even gave him a Gamecube." "But he seems to like his brother's gift the best."

"What did little...give him?"

"A cute dragon drawing. It's actually a pretty good one for a four year old."

"You must be rubbing off on him."

"Of course I am. I'm the only mother that he's ever known..."

"Is he still..."

"Of course he thinks that I'm trying to replace his mother. I'm coming to terms with him never truly accepting me."

"Have you asked M_(audio corruption present)_ for help?"

"He's only four Yui."

"He is a child, but he can understand what you're saying to him. It's strange, but children have their own way of comprehending the world...one that serves as a base for growth and exciting exploration."

"That sounds wonderful...I just wish..."

"Wish what?"

"I sound so ungrateful...God could give me the crown of the world and I'd be demanding the keys to the moon and stars."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting children of your own womb..."

"Except when you don't have one..."

"I see."

"Still, I do love those boys. Speaking of boys, how is Shinji handling his incoming little sibling?"

"He's jumping for joy, Kiyomi. He doesn't even mind if it's a girl, he just wants to be a good big brother."

"He can already form sentences? That is one smart child."

"He's my little Shinji, he has the genes of two mad geniuses...what did you expect?"

"Just hope that he doesn't adopt..."

"Our darker wild sides? Don't be naive, of course he will. But they'll create a stable chaos, one that he'll reshape and form into his own strength."

**10/25/2002 11:08 pm**

"Getting a spike!"

"Energy levels rising to 200% and climbing!"

"Ha! This proves my theory!"

"Shield levels are dropping fast! It's energy is breaking down the ion particles and absorbing them!"

"So the end of the world is about to start...I always knew I'd have a hand in it."

"Introduce the Zero AI."

"What? Wait a minute! It's too soon!"

"This whole project is too soon, what's the difference?"

"If you introduce that AI, it might reawaken it's awareness!"

"Make Zero only conduct a partial scan."

"Partial? Mrs. Ikari-"

"That's General Ikari, a partial scan will pick up any trace amounts of mental activity. A good way of knowing that we're not wasting our efforts on a corpse."

"Yes ma'am. All non-essential personnel evacuate to a safe parameters!"

"That includes you Yui."

"Professor-"

"With a small child with you and another one on the way? Don't be serious."

"Fine...but don't blame me when Third Impact occurs."

"Who else could I blame? Gendo isn't here to cover your tracks."

"Who says that I have tracks to cover?"

"Brace for reaction ladies and gentlemen!"

* * *

><p><strong>1026/2002 12:01 am**

"Dodged...A...Bullet..."

"You call that a dodge?"

"We're still alive, aren't we?"

"...Why didn't I listen to Dr. Kabuto! I knew there was a reason that he was against this whole operation..."

"Apart from not wanting to have anything to do with Ikari's husband?"

"This reason's got to be worse! And after that close call..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"You don't hear them?"

"Hear who?"

"A choir...singing pretentiously annoying gibberish...and..."

"Jim?"

"I...I understand what they're saying...HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW WHAT THEY'RE SAYING!"

"Jim! Put the gun down Jim!"

"Make the voices go away! It's not even...Halloween yet!"

"Jim! What about your family man!"

*Gunshot sounds*

"The hell...what the hell is this thing...doing to us..."

* * *

><p><strong>115/2002**

"A living...you really think that it's-"

"Do not dwell on this Viral."

"Yeah...but...I never got to see one of these bastards up close..."

"This creature is not the one that took away your life."

"Yeah...but aren't they-"

"You shouldn't talk so loosely about such matters."

"We're really gonna call that up after what you've been doing for the past three years?"

"You know why I act as I do."

"Sometimes I wonder..."

"Wonder what?"

"Would the Nemesis really be that bad Gnome?"

"It would be far worse than even I could imagine."

"And the Anti's practically showed you the Nemesis...so I guess that..."

"Be ready to depart."

"Understood sir. Poke?"

"Who left this camera here?"

"One of those hairless apes!"

* * *

><p><strong>1119/2002**

"Such a marvelous project that your wife is undertaking."

"Get the point, Rosewater."

"Rosewater? I thought that we were on more than a last-name basis?"

"When my family is involved, then we are just on that basis."

"Do you speak of your entire family? Or just Yui?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Touche. That dragon-boy seems fairly eager to find an actual dragon."

"Folken? Don't tell me that you're-"

"Oh I'm helping the lad out. It's just that...I've ensured that we will see more of him for quite some time."

"Where is he from?"

"Apparently, he comes from a world named Gaea. He even gave me a private tour, a rich and abundant little world."

"Just don't try a repeat with Pandora."

"Trust me! Pandora was a disaster before anyone ever set foot on that damned rock."

"Right until it's end...do we even know what happened?"

"Genome probably does. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing that you need concern yourself with."

"Oh...now I'm curious."

"Mr. Rosewater! We are preparing to conduct Memory-Core Contact!"

"I will be along in a while! Scientists..."

"You're right next to one."

"You? A scientist? Gendo, we both know what you truly are beneath this facade..."

"Then don't tempt me to momentarily forget about it."

"Have it your way. We will discuss our business later."

* * *

><p><strong>121/2002**

_(Track has not recovered from Audio Corruption)_

* * *

><p><strong>128/2002**

"See that?"

"Yeah...it's right hand is...twitching..."

"Kind of like Ikari's boy..."

"Come to think of it...it's face does-"

_(Remainder of Track has not recovered from Audio Corruption)_

* * *

><p>1213/2002

_(Majority of Track has not recovered from Audio Corruption)_

"What is it Trini?"

"Can I confess something Kim?"

"Go ahead."

"This whole project spells out stupid to me."

"Really? I would say asking to go wrong."

"You too?"

"Don't you hear about the poor kids? They're having nightmares that vividly correspond with...It."

"You think It's causing them?"

"I just get the feeling...I feel like it's playing possem..."

"Like it wants us to conduct our experiments? Like we're gonna somehow strengthen it?"

"Yeah..."

"What about when you and Jason..."

"Just...we haven't in...awhile...I just feel like someone's watching and not in a perverted way..."

"Creepy psychotic hunter way?"

"That's the right phrase-"

_(Remainder of Track has not recovered from Audio Corruption)_

* * *

><p><strong>1224/2002**

"Not here..."

"Apparently God has other plans Yui."

"I suppose he does..."

"This is no place to conduct a birth!"

"Mankind has conducted them in worse places before! Now clear a space!"

"Momma?"

"Shinji! You shouldn't be here! Seto! Take Shinji outside-"

"No...let him stay...Gendo..."

"Yui?"

"I want...him to watch...watch the beginning of a new life..."

"This woman is sick..."

"You wanna take her place and call the shots? Be my guest!"

"No thank you..."

"Then let's deliver a baby."

"Isn't this too soon, you're only 6 months along!"

"Babies in the colonies have been born under less time and no less healthy."

"But still-"

"Don't worry...I've taken...measures to ensure my baby's survival..."

"As always Yui..."

"And you thought that I'd never learn from you."

"Ma'am!"

"This is not a good time Perit!"

"The Subject is starting to move!"

"What? I thought that it was sedated?"

"It was...SOMETHING WOKE IT UP!"

"It's starting! Breath Yui!"

"Ma'am!"

"DON'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN LABOR!"

"Then...who do I..."

"Gendo darling...you have my permission to..."

"That won't be necessary..."

"General Yazaki..."

"As soon as the birth is conducted, evacuate Ikari and her family to the medical facility in Vancouver...this shouldn't take long."

_(Remainder of Track has not recovered from Audio Corruption)_

* * *

><p><strong>1226/2002 2:57 AM**

"It's breaking down the restraints!"

"Of course it is! It just opened an NO Channel!"

"Is that a drill?"

"YES! RUN FOR THE HILLS!"

"WHAT HILLS? IT DESTROYED THEM ALL!"

"I KNEW MY MOMMA WAS RIGHT! WHY DID I SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT!"

"It's...pulling a spear out of it's head..."

"Open the door!"

"THE LOCK'S JAMMED!"

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE DEACTIVATING THE DOGMA REQUIEM?"

"We already tried...it turned it back on with the..."

"Drill?"

"Yes...the drill that we so wisely gave it..."

"How does it even know how to..."

"We just lost comm with the 5th level...what is that on the screen?"

"Orange juice?"

"RUN!"

*Video cuts to a collapsing observation room, a scientist in a trench coat falls to his knees as a glowing arm punches through the sealed door as red and orange energy trails of energy spiral around it's arm*

****12/26/2002 3:08 AM****

"We've lost the third level!"

"For God's sake! Open the door!"

"It's Kim...she's still alive!"

"She's good as dead!

"Please! It's going to...no...go away..."

"Kim?"

"No...get your hands off me...FUCK OFF!"

*Gunshots ring followed by a hard object falling and a shrill scream*

"Kim? Kim? You still there?"

"Stop! Please! Stop!"

"What is it?"

"Oh god...it's...it's..."

"Please...Please...just let me die!"

"Screw this! I'm going out there!"

"IT'S HER OR ALL OF US!"

*Gunshot sounds*

"The Hell...Jason you..."

"We're all gonna die anyway..."

"Jason no!"

*Video cuts to a door opening as a guard runs out the seen hall and opens fire on a glowing figure crouched over a partially unseen body as it turns revealing a single circular red eye.*

******12/26/2002 4:29 AM******

"The Bitch! She knew this would happen!"

"Now...is not...the time! And watch your language around the children!"

"They're gonna turn into fucking orange juice soon anyway..."

"Dunn."

"Energy levels risings! It's preparing to ascend!"

"This is great man...that thing's woken up...everyone's getting killed, raped or turned into orange juice...The Americans are gonna pissed about the president's daughter...Britannians ain't gonna let this fly...Ikari's gonna blacklist us...we're screwed man! We're completely-"

*Hard bone bruising punch is heard*

"Shut up! We're still alive and our hearts are still pumping, which means we can still do our jobs! Or at least make sure that those two boys make it out of here alive!"

"What about you papa?"

"Son...I'm a soldier. My life isn't guaranteed, that's why I'm not gonna quit until you and your brother are safe."

"What about...mom?"

"What? What did he call me?"

"Precious...at the worst possible time..."

"I'll take it...I'll be alright son, you just look after your brother, alright?"

"It's producing another drill...IT'S GONNA BREAK THROUGH TO THE SURFACE!"

"SEAL ALL EXITS! SET THE CHARGES TO THE WALLS IF YOU HAVE TO!"

"Any word from Zordon?"

"Billy here! He's gone! We're all that's left!"

"Then we're all that stands against it."

"General?"

"Activate the dampeners! And cut off the seal to the lance! If we can isolate the Solenoid Engine from it's body then we can force it to deplete all of it's power."

"How the hell are we gonna do that?"

"I have a plan."

* Video cuts to a shaking hallway filled with fallen debris and blood stained walls as a young boy holds his unconscious little brother. A man in a uniform covered with wounds that show bone and flesh walks over to the boys and covers them with a clean dragon-themed blanket and picks them up as the awake boy begins to cry.*

******12/26/2002 7:42 AM******

"Good job Kenjiro...now you've done pissed it off..."

"It was already pissed. Now we've just unplugged it, forced it to tire itself out..."

"And it only cost..."

"No body who mattered."

"Honey..."

"The boys are safe...that's all that I care about..."

"Who wants the moon anyway..."

"What?"

"Don't worry about...just smile for the tolling bell..."

"It's gathering it's energy...it's going to...Everybody hang on!"

* Video cuts to a rapidly flipping screen that alternates between the widening sky and a large explosion that expands out through the ground level as a pair of white featherless wings sprouts out from the fires and spans out to the horizon.*

_-Track End-_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thus concludes this Parallel Works of Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!**

**For the record, I know that reading this one was probably...weird...but I promise that eventually this will make sense. Probably...  
><strong>

**Once again, I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out and I will deliver!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for future chapters of MMMR!**


	7. Prayer

**MMMR: Parallel Works Prayer**

Out in the open barren field, a boy sat in thought.

Thought was a priviledge that he was only allowed to have once in a while. After all, he was trained as a warrior, as a fighter...

As a hunter.

Nearby lied proof of the role in life that he would soon begin. A lion mecha that was very unlike the gunmen that the beastmen he lived with used. The lion itself wasn't bad, he was just...hard. With good reason, no one ever called the lion by his true name. They just saw him as a machine, a tool to be used and discarded when all was done.

Just like he would be.

"Nikopol?"

"What?" The shark-fanged wanderer stood up drowsily while his horse stayed asleep beside him, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I know..." The boy said as he focused on his thought, "Could you tell me about my mother again?"

"I told you, she died when you were a baby." His teacher answered coldly and absently reached for something but smiled when he realized that it wasn't there, "Dwelling on that which is lost will only hinder one's growth."

"I know..." The boy sadly placed his face on his crossed arms as he felt tears form into his eyes, "I just..."

"Yeah...you're a kid alright." His teacher said as he walked over and rubbed his fur-covered claw through the boy's hair, "Go on and cry. It's healthy for you."

"But-" He couldn't help it, tears welled in his eyes before they poured down his face. As he silently wept for a reason that he did not understand, his teacher smirked and pulled him into a one-armed hug.

"No buts." His teacher commanded before looking up at the sky, "Moon's out, maybe that will cheer you up."

"Why?"

"Maybe someone's out there this very night." His teacher answered, "It's a big moon, someone will be looking at it at the same time you are."

"Why would that matter?"

"I don't know, but it did help me." His teacher's smirk faded as his hand desperately searched his chest for what he knew wasn't there anymore, "Maybe someone misses you...thinks about you...or the idea of you...or maybe...maybe someone just said your name or thought it. It's little, but little things stack on each other."

"Whatever you do, don't stay up." His teacher walked back over to his bed roll and went to sleep, "We've got a big day tomorrow! And check your feet too!"

"Alright...good night..." So the boy continued to sit, rubbing his eyes while his teacher snored. He did like to look at the night sky...though tonight the moon had a perplexing effect on him...

As he thought he heard a violin, a thought occurred to him as he looked upon the moon.

Nay, a reaction was beginning to take hold.

* * *

><p>Across the world, families slept and celebrated. In some places, it was night where parents tucked in their little ones and wished them good night. In other places, the parents would check around for monsters imaginary and fake to assure their child before resting themselves, keeping an ear open for the second that their child needed them.<p>

On this night specifically, a young girl celebrated the birthday of her youngest sibling and only brother. Everyone else would be home soon, her father was at work while her sister's would be back from studying soon. And her mother...

The cake was fairly simple, vanilla icing and flavor with six lit candles on the top. The boy was already jumping both for joy and another reason.

He was still too small to reach the table.

Of course he was, he was still just a boy. A cute boy too, he was already smart enough to be in the 2nd grade, but he was stubborn too. The child kept hoping without even asking for help or if there was a chair for him to climb on.

Mamori was so stubborn, he didn't even take in the chair that was one right next to him.

"It's alright...we'll do it together." The girl said to her brother as she picked him up. He was so embarrassed about being held by his sister, mainly because she was a girl. But when held up to his cake, he huffed to gather air, "Here's your wish." They blew on the candles together...the smoke of the flames grew and circled around the entire room as the boy laughed in excitement...

"Happy Birthday..." The girl said after blowing out the six candles, her arms holding onto empty air that she wished was not, "How does it feel...being six years old?"

If he had been born, today would have been his sixth birthday. Everyone in the family would have been there with them, Nozomi would be playfully teasing him, Kodama would probably be bored out of her mind, and her parents would just be overjoyed and make sure that the cake was bigger.

Today though, the small cake would do because...she was the only one who ever even acknowledged it, let alone eat a piece from it.

"Mom was talking about getting you started in kindergarten, excited?" She didn't know why she was asking this question. There would be no answer, no chipper little boy jumping up and down about going to school and maybe meeting new friends.

"We'll be in the same school...and everyone is really nice..." She assured the nothingness that she wished was not so. If he had been born, he probably wouldn't want to go to the same school as her because...he would want to stand on his own.

Just like she was, that was why the next birthday for him would be in another city.

"But you'll have to behave, I can't go easy on you because you're my brother." She lightly chatised, as the school representative of her school, she would have to punish him for all of the mischief that he would get into. Sometimes wouldn't even be his fault. He'd get into a fight and she would have to reprimand him just like everyone else, but she would be there after school to hear his side. He would be there to help him study, keep his clothes ironed, make sure he arrives on time...

And just be his sister.

"But don't worry...you'll be...you'll be..." Tears had been running down her cheek for a long while now, "You'll...be...alright!" She finally broke down and began to cry. If she tried to call her friend from Germany about this, she would probably chatise her for crying for someone whose been dead for six years, and hadn't even been born. Her penpal from Okinawa would do her best, but the girl really didn't want to bother her and she didn't have any other true friend to talk with about this.

But it just wasn't fair.

Six years ago, she was robbed of a brother through horrific things done to her mother...things that she still had nightmares about and still went to counseling for. She had gotten better about dealing with it until around this time of year, but every year this ritual always felt worse than last year. That was why everyone stopped after the first year.

But she couldn't...she didn't want to let go.

As she cried, she stood up and looked out the window nearby and saw that the moon was out. And with it, the soothing tune of a melodic violin that she most definitely heard.

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight,_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight._

It was soft like a whisper, but it echoed through her ears like it had been announced. Even as the music played, she dared look upon the pale moon that was out and flowed with the theme that captivated and soothed her.

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer,_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there._

She crossed her arms on the bench of the window and dared smile. Who was she speaking of? Who did she hope to hear from? It didn't matter, she just knew someone was out there.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are,_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

The boy held his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth on the desert sand. After all, this was such a vast sky and in a small way, he took comfort from knowing that there was someone else looking upon the same moon.

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

Did the youths see one another? None would be able to say, but the song of the night was heard by the two of them and it's echo created a bridge. A bridge that made them aware of the other face that looked upon the moon across different coasts of the great Pacific.

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through,_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there,_

_Out where dreams come true._

Physically, the bodies of the two youths remained un-moving. But knowingly to even them, two souls were traveling along the path of string and precision and meeting above the sky of the ocean that physically separated them.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are,_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

The boy brightly smiled as a butterfly started to flutter in his heart. Someone was out there, did he see them? No? Was that person even someone he might even see? Unlikely.

But someone was there.

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

To the two youths, it now felt as though they had held out their hand and someone was pressing against it on the other side. Through loneliness and sadness, this feeling was euphoric. Even if it was a delusion, even if reality would soon snap them back to their respective roles. They still felt grasp on something that made them happy, even if they couldn't explain what it was or how this was so.

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through,_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there,_

_Out where dreams come true._

As the music began to wade and fade, both children felt that fleeting moment pass and they were firmly within their own bodies, within their own state of being. One would have to make due with what she had lost and continue moving as she prepared to transfer to a new home. The other would soon grow to accept what he never had and come to terms with the life that he would soon lead.

As tears dried on her cheeks while she lied in her bed, the girl dreaded a realistic thought that maybe she would just forget about the brother she never had. That she would move on with her life and listen to what her family and some of her friends were telling her.

Before he went to sleep, the boy put his hands on his smooth but spiky hair and looked at the stars. Maybe life as a hunter wouldn't be bad at all. Besides, it was not as though he never had a mother, she had simply met her time right after he started his.

In spite of the realities that they were faced with, they wouldn't trade the world for that one moment that they had.

A moment to believe that miracles were possible.

* * *

><p>Music was an art to the captain and conductor of the at-work make shift band. Normally, one would think that a man of his profession only believed in piracy and brutal defiance of established powers. And while those things were true, he was also human. As a human, he fancied himself as a man of music.<p>

To him, it was a conduit of one's soul.

The best of relaying a message across vast distances, even across the universe itself. Even the least noisy music had a story, a theme, a single hope that the composers wished to preserve for future generations. A serenade to rouse the greatest spirit and crush the weakest spine.

Tonight, the newest unofficial official member of his crew had helped make this happen. Why wasn't this kid in a band?

He knew the reason of course.

"That's a wrap folks." The captain said after the band was finished. Tonight's performance was...well...amazing to say the least, "Nice work Shinji."

"Thank you." Their passenger replied happily, for a kid who was still sore from getting the crew tattoo, he was playing amazingly on that violin."

"Like anyone cares about what we're doing..." The crew pilot said to himself, "We're in the middle of the endless blue."

"I'm sure someone heard us." One of the navigator's replied excitedly, even for a Starwind, "You never know."

"Actually...I thought I heard singing..."

"Right! And we're the accompaniment of some sing-along." The pilot sarcastically said in response to what their new star player had thought about. "Grow up kid."

"Grow up? Hayami..." The captain tipped by his large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it as he smirked, "Those who grow up, stagnate their minds and chill their hearts."

"So stay a kid at heart, but adult in mind?" The boy asked lightly, even as the rest of the crew was turning in, the boy was probably going to play some more.

"And here we have someone who gets it!" The captain took off his hat and bowed to the passenger before turning to leave him to his work. Though the boy admitted to being better with a cello, he was amazingly well-versed with just about any string instrument.

His potential was amazing to the captain. It was true, as one grows, the world and reality shall set the mind to harden and adapt in order to work within that world.

But with music, the heart stays young and warm with the candle of hope.

A hope that though frail...is hard to chill.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thus concludes this Parallel Works of Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!**

**The influence of this chapter should be obvious. Even if it's...a bit corny.**

**As for how the moon is out at the same time in different places in the world...**

**Awesomeness, Disney magic, a Wizard did it, Spiral Power, or etc. Take your pick.**

**Once again, I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out and I will deliver!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter 14 of MMMR!**


	8. Requiem

**MMMR Parallel Works: Requiem**

"Yuy, wake up." A ten year old boy who had seen more warfare than I was aware of, I jolted awake inside the cockpit of a leo, on my console was shown the picture of an older Russian man, "Makarov would not want you to miss this."

"Why should I care?"

"In truth, I do not care for this Arab that Makarov is using." The man said to me as I kept my eyes on the surrounding area, "But the man is hatching a plot against America, one that will lead to a New World Order, where Russia will be for the Russians."

_**Mecca, July 2000**_

"And the colonies for the colonies?"

"Exactly." The man was in another leo somewhere out in the desert wasteland, hidden by camoflage and stealth like mine was, "Besides, the man is very rich. Money can provide many things, even power."

"Money is just a tool Yuri."

"A tool that can unlock many things, child." Yuri stated as the arab in question started his meeting in a nearby building complex. I knew that he was talking to Makarov about explosives for some upcoming attack, but something about the chosen area unsettled me.

"It's a trap! My instincts paid off as a F-40 Raptor flew overhead and bombed the complex. Just as I had figured, a Federation strike force had launched their attack. I went into action immediately, my sniper rifle was technically outdated.

But most models were pretty cheap anyway.

I fired five shots from my rifle, each one impacting the reactor of the American-made Jegans and causing them to explode as Yuri fired off a powerful high-temperature smoke screen that would blanket our escape.

The signal given, I had my leo fall back from it's previous position.

"Well done both of you," Makarov complemented over the comm as we retreated from the area. There only a few infantry and Federation forces, but I knew that more were on the way, "The Americans are early...just like Zakhaev said they would."

"Do you have it?"

"Yes." Makarov answered over the com as I set the charges in the out-dated leo and prepared to bail, "Now we deliver the package to Rokubongai...and break the seal upon our ascension."

* * *

><p>"I knew this would happen."<p>

"Did you Yuy?"

"His weapons of terror were crude," I observed from the observation window of the bunker in the hills. I had warned them, but they allowed their fanaticism to overcome their judgement, "Even if he wanted to start a war, he should have done more to cripple his enemies."

"But the arab did." Makarov said as we watched the West crush the arab's rear defenses, "Now the Americans are focused, but in a little while they will become little more than rabid dogs. Through this, we shall expose to the world the true face of the American Empire."

"The idiots don't even know that he isn't there." I chuckled, "To think they had a chance a few months ago.

_**Tora Bora, December 2001**_

"Is everything ready?" My mentor asked Yuri on the other line, "Do it."

"Understood." I pressed the button, waiting for the glow of a thousand suns to engulf the soldiers overwhelming the arab's forces.

The ground shook, but the glow did not encompass the soldiers.

It incinerated the city of Kabul...

"Well done Yuy." My mentor said as I stood stunned at the blast that shot upwards into the sky. I heard over the comm, the distraught commands of soldiers rushing out of the battle on the word that another terrorist cell had done this.

"What..."

"Now the world will know our true strength." I looked down at my hands, for a second, I saw blood upon them...the blood of the people who had died. "Now they will now fear of the shadows that we strike from."

Was this right? There were not soldiers in that city, there were only civilians.

Weren't those the people that the Arab was trying to free from the West? Why were they bombed?

Was this something a soldier does?

* * *

><p>"Yuy! Well done comrade!"<p>

"Thanks Yuri." I said, returning the hug that my comrade had given me, "Now the Britannians will take us seriously."

"We shall see." I heard our leader say as I entered a warehouse that had been secured, "What happened at Pendragon?"

"Mission accomplished." I reported as I smirked in pride, "She's dead."

"And her daughter?"

"Crippled." I stated, "Probably blind from the last time I-" Makarov's fist flew into the side of my head, knocking me to the hard concrete floor before I felt his foot impact my chest and then my stomach.

_**Normady, Valentine's Day 2004**_

"You left one alive?" My mentor asked in outraged surprise before he kicked me in my stomach again, "Why did you leave the princess alive?"

"She was innocent-"

"There is no such thing." I felt his heavy boot slam down on my head before he walked away, "She was an heir of a western empire."

"She was a girl-"

"Is that any different from the children you killed in Switzerland? Vietnam? Naples? Kabul The only difference is that you saw her face. But a face does not change anything Yuy, remember that."

"Do you even remember what we're fighting for?"

"The question here, is do you?" My mentor was right. I didn't know what I was fighting for. As I lied there in a pool of my own blood, I realized that I was a hypocrite to judge him.

I knew now that I wasn't a soldier, I was a murderer. A butcher of lives who went forth to reap death and despair.

And it killed me from the inside.

* * *

><p>"He's been silent for a while."<p>

"Let him. The boss will make you talk." If only the thugs knew of their eventual fate...they wouldn't be so eager to drag me to mine.

"It is a shame..." I heard someone say as the bag was pulled off of my head to reveal my grave. An abandoned apartment quarenteed for gravity concerns, "You had such potential."

**_Side 2, Colony 01_**

"Indeed, Yuri," My mentor agreed as he stepped out of the shadows and approached me, "It breaks my heart to do this."

"You have...no heart..."

"Unlike you, I do, Yuy." The russian said as he shook his head, "You were my pupil, my successor, and now...my betrayer."

"What did you hope to accomplish with this hijack of our plans?" He asked me as I spat in his face, "You bear the wings of death my child, did you really believe that derailing this plan would change anything?"

"If Meteor went through as you intended..." I breathed out in defiance, "All would die..."

"No...only the unworthy would die." He said as though I had only spilled a cookie jar. Knowing him, he probably had another plan in the works, "No matter, regardless of what those doctors do now, nothing can stop the inevitable, not even you." He pulled out a pistol and shot me in my chest. The thugs let me go as blood sipped out of my green t-shirt. For good measure, the monster stomped on the back of my head and shot me in my back.

I don't remember for how long I lied in that pool of my blood...I only remember fear because...if I died there...I knew where I would go.

I remember flashes from that point on. One minute, I'm holding myself up inside of an elevator. The next, I'm standing over a dead thug and picking up his pistol. Then I'm inside of a hanger, chasing down my mentor as he escapes his failed plot to steal the winged gundam.

I think I got him once...maybe twice...I don't remember...

Then I'm on my back, a man named Price and a doctor with a claw bend down to check on me.

"He's still alive! Ramirez! Get the medic over here!" As I lose consciousness, I feel sadness that these men were trying to save me...a monster with the wings of death on his back...

* * *

><p>"Do you understand your mission, Heero?"<p>

"Yes." I answered the old man as I fastened the helmet onto my suit.

"Oz and Romefeller are strongly integrated with the Federation network so your actions will draw conflict with them." The old doctor said, "Avoid unnecessary casualties when you can, but do not be afraid to do what you must for your own survival. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"What is your code name?"

"Heero Yuy."

"That is dangerous..." Doctor J admitted, "Using your true name as a mask-"

"I have no name." I said back to him as the systems in my cockpit came alive, "I never did."

"Very well." The comm was lost as the facility came under attack. The doctor would probably be able to make it, either way, the mission would continue.

Would this make up for the blood that stained his hands? For the wings of death that were now made manifest in the wings of the machine he now piloted? I honestly didn't know nor did I care.

I was an agent of death, death has no meaning of consequence.

**_Unknown location, ETA 2 minutes before Operation Meteor begins. November, 2005  
><em>**

"Mission...Accepted." I thrust the joystick forward as my machine launched out the hanger and into the non-gravity endless abyss of space. Within an hour, I would impact earth's atmosphere and crash land to begin my assault.

If I ever found my old mentor...I wouldn't hesitate this time...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Angel Groove, 2015<em>**

"How are the repairs on my gundam?"

"Going smoothly all things considered." Seto Kaiba replied as I stood with arms crossed in the doorway of his office, "Mokuba's still having some trouble with the guidance systems though, so if you could give him a hand, then I'd appreciate it."

"You appreciate things?"

"He wouldn't keep annoying me with it."

"Seto! I still need help with Project Beta's wings-"

"Shut up talking collar!" Kaiba yelled in the communicator on his neck before turning back to Heero, "But about my proposal-"

"You already have my answer." I reminded the egotistical bastard, "It's too deadly of a force to use casually. Besides, I need to return home soon."

"Shame that you have to leave." Seto lamented as I turned to leave, "I was just looking over the copy of your gundam's schematics."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." Seto held up his arms as his smiled. I knew that I would not like what he was about to say, "Just that Mokuba had taken a copy of some schematics for an upgrade to your gundam. Which could slip out of our tight security if you leave so soon."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Please Yuy, blackmail is such an amatuerish word." Kaiba leaned back in his chair as I turned my full body to face his, "I prefer the term, casual extortion."

"No one else can read these plans." I stated, "Not without Zero."

"That's why Mokuba is almost done with a book called "Angel Wing Zero for Dummies." Seto held up a mock-cover that confirmed my fears, "Considering the fans that you actually have, I'm sure that it'll sell well over Amazon, Ebay, or even Craig's List."

"Remove the files."

"Are you threatening to shoot me?"

"Threatening is too broad." I said as my pistol remained level at his face, "Let's call it what it is, I'm going to kill you if you don't erase those files."

"Then I'll explain how this will go." Seto said calmly while shuffling his duel monster's deck, "Upon my death, all this classified information will go to my executive staff, who will then ensure that this gundam is built within seven days in a colony-class fortification just so that they can be ready for you. Once you're taken out by the gundam, and don't tell me that you won't be, Mokuba will probably execute or fire them and use the gundam in a harmless little game."

"What game?"

"A hostile takeover of the entire world." Seto answered as I shuddered unconsciously and lowered my gun, "Yeah, I thought you'd see things my way."

"What do I have to do?"

"Ever watched power rangers?" I shook my head as Seto slid a folder across his desk, "Whenever you have the free time, a sixth ranger always comes in handy."

"So there are others?"

"Only a handful to be honest. Some will be easier to casually extort than others, such as yourself."

"Understood." I accepted before I walked up to Kaiba's desk and lean over to his ear, "If you don't keep your end of the deal...then I will kill you." His face was unmoving, but a finger twitched, causing a card to tear.

He got the message.

I stood up and turned to leave, the security lowered their weapons when they saw that mine still had the safety on. I was still an agent of death, that was what I was when I was a child, I will probably remain one until my death.

But death still has a place...it is an equalizer of sorts. Without death, no room will ever be made for future generations for the previous ones will hoard and use up the resources. While cruel, death can also be fair and ordered.

In short, I can still choose whom to deal death to.

And whom shall weather it's shadow a little longer.

This city was named as a grove of angels, right?

Then it won't mind if the angel of destruction houses here for a while...

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thus concludes this Parallel Works of Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!**

**Once again, I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out and I will deliver!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for future chapters of MMMR!**


	9. Family

**Parallel Works: Family**

* * *

><p><strong>Family Day...<br>**

**A day when families celebrate how much they love each other.  
><strong>

**Brother thanks sister, son thanks mother, daughter thanks father, children thank adoptive and supporting parents, comrades appreciate those that they love as brothers.  
><strong>

**Angel Groove has had some hard times ever since our founding. Termites...Rachni...Tripods...Giant Singing Diamonds...Dragons...Robot Hands that wear trench coats...and other messed up shit.  
><strong>

**But Angel Groove remains dedicated to the growing family that is it's population and would like for all of you to have a safe and fun holiday.  
><strong>

**And Now...a Word from the Officers of the Angel Groove Defense Force**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lieutenant Christina Wiseman<em>**

"Growing up, I had pretty loving parents." Chris' voice narrated as a slideshow of pictures showed a smiling Chris with her parents throughout her life, "I was an only child, so it was lonely sometimes...at least until my little brother moved in next door."

"Alfred was a great kid," Chris related while a clip showed a young, wide-eyed boy who ran out and excitedly pointed out a parked gundam while Chris and her future husband followed along, "Energetic, smart, kind, and sensitive...he even helped me out with some problems that I had. With a kid brother like him, a job as a Federation test pilot, and cool guy like Berney as a boyfriend and likely husband...I didn't think that anything could go wrong."

"Right up to the day Alfred was shot by a sniper." As the interior of the colony burned, Chris held the body of the slain boy as she cried over his peaceful smiling face, "Then Solomon's fleet thermally radiated the entire colony, killing virtually every single person on Side 6 except for the handful of people who could take refuge."

"In response, I betrayed the Federation and signed on with Zeon and the rest is history." A single photo showed Chris in a Zeon uniform salute a passing Char Aznable in front of her de-powered gundam.

"So remember...look after your little ones." Chris herself said while playing kickball with a group of kids, one of whom was being carried on her back and waved at the camera, "They'll help you just as much as you can help them! Happy Family's Day!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Commander Shiro Amada<em>**

"To be honest, I never spent a lot of time with my family..." Shiro's voice narrated while the camera showed him in a space suit walking on the outside of a colony, "I was always out studying or exploring the asteroids around Side 2. I always dreamed about what life would be like on earth...hell, I always said to myself that I'd go to earth one day and leave the artificial life of a colony behind."

"And my wish was granted," The scene shifted to Shiro amidst a crowd of suffering people as they reached out to Shiro while the flesh rotted from their bones, "Thanks to a random Zaku that burst through the ground and fired a highly corrosive nerve gas that killed everyone on the colony and left me alone in a space suit to watch everyone that I've ever known and loved died."

"So I dedicated my life to destroying Zeon to avenge my home colony and became the commander of the 8th MS team!" The next scene showed Shiro's Ez8 cut a light blue Gouf in half and punch in the chest of a large Zeon Mobile Armor.

"Now life has gotten better since then, I married one of the hottest women in the cosmos, and became the father of ten..." Shiro said while the camera panned over a AC 95 family photo of Shiro, Aina, and a collection of children ranging from ages fifteen to four, "I mean...nine...beautiful children. But if there's anything that I'd try to do differently, it would be two things. One, not losing my leg...and two, spending more time with my family and letting them know how much I cared about them..."

"So Happy Family Day everyone and keep your families close!" Shiro himself shouted while sitting inside the cockpit of the Ez8, "Or you might...you know...lose them..."

"Like you lost twenty bucks the other night?"

"Michael!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lieutenant Aina Sahalen Amada<em>**

"Hi everyone," Aina started, sitting in a chair looking over a family album, "Family Day is a beautiful time to remember our families and how their love shaped our lives and made us into the people we are today."

"My parents died when I young...so I was raised by my brother, Ginieas." Aina explained as the camera shifted to her as a child playing with a new dress while her older brother stood nearby talking with a man in a Zeon uniform, "And how I loved him...we did everything together...adventures...parties...experiments...building mobile armors designed to destroy the Federation's fortified Headquarters. But we did it together and it was fun..."

"Until he shot me." The camera shifted to Aina being shot by her brother, leaving her to fall out of the open hatch of his mobile armor and fall out to the barren ground below, "Sure...he was badshit insane...sure...he was as rabid as Old Yeller right before he had to be put down...but he was still my brother. If there was anything that I regretted as the fist of my future husband's gundam slammed into his cockpit and mashed him into a mesh of blood, crushed organs and brittled down bone...it would be this."

"I never told him, that I loved him." Aina sadly said as she closed the photo album, "That and kicking his ass for shooting me and getting our whole team killed by breaking a ceasefire...but mainly that I loved him."

"So remember my story friends, and tell your brothers and sisters that you love them." Aina smiled as she placed the photo album on the table and watched two younger children who looked like her daughter run by playing Cops and Robbers, "Don't shoot them either...at least with a real gun...it'll leave them with nightmares assuming they survive. Happy Family Day!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lieutenant Kou Uraki<em>**

"Hey everyone!" Kou enthusiastically greeted as he seemingly jogged in place with a star covered backdrop behind him, "Well...I'm not really much for holidays, but I can share with a few things about the people in my life and how they impacted me." Kou stopped when a shooting star flew over him and he turned to look at it and smile.

"While I served on the Albion, my commanding officer was South Burning." Kou said while walking in front of life-size replica of the Albion, "He was a great man, but sometimes his gruff attitude rubbed against me...being the naive pilot that I was...but we managed to mend that friction and looking back, he was like a father to me..."

"Then he exploded," Kou shrugged his shoulders as a smaller clip showed South Burning in his final moments just before his GM was rocketed through space and exploded from a fuel problem, "And I was thrust into the position of leading the counter-defense against Zeon's Delaz Fleet with the loving support of my girlfriend, Nina Purpleton."

"Isn't she pretty?" Kou asked while showing a picture of Nina while typing away on a computer, "I thought so too and thought that I would have her in my life for as long as I lived, that she'd always be behind me, cheering me on as I fought to protect earth from Zeon..."

"That is...until she pointed a gun in my face and shot at me." The next image showed Nina just after she apparently shot at Kou while a wounded Zeon Ace fled behind her, "Turns out that my mortal enemy, Anabel Gato, was in fact her ex-boyfriend. So she left me and went with him, preventing me from stopping his plan to drop a colony on Earth...which of course succeeded." The camera shifted to a colony that penetrated the Earth's atmosphere and crashed in the mid-west of North America...specifically Kansas and Nebraska.

"So what I'm trying to say is..." Kou shook his head while trying badly to hide his visible discomfort, "Stay true to your family, betrayal only leaves you lonely. Happy Family's Day!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Engineer Corps Commander Judau Ashta<em>**

"Sup folks!" Judau greeted after poking his head out of the track motor of a Guntank, "Judau here to wish you all a happy Family's Day!"

"Now mind you, I didn't really have what you'd call a traditional family..." Judau related while wiping off his face, "Mom was killed during a colony drop in 79 and dad left town without ever mentioning when he'd back...and he hasn't come back yet-"

* * *

><p>"Stop! Stop the clip!" Mokuba protested with an expression of overwhelmed shock, "Your videos are all way too depressing!"<p>

"Your brother told us to tell the truth, so we did." Kou replied, "Sorry if it's not sugar-coated for you."

"The videos are supposed to inspire people to enjoy Family Day! Not make them feel guilty about someone whose family life sucks! Who screen tested these videos?"

"Other members of the force."

"Figures..."

"It's the truth alright?" Aina said slightly offended, "Sorry that my brother actually did try to kill me after getting all our comrades killed and taking away my husband's leg when we sent him straight to hell!"

"Calm down Aina..." Shiro comforted his wife and then addressed the other officers, "Mokuba does have a point, we could be a bit less heavy handed with the general public."

"You mean how they're heavy-handed with me for no reason, Shiro?"

"Not now Kou!"

"We're not trying to make people feel bad..." Chris apologetically explained, "We just think that telling our stories would be a way for families to be more forward with how much they love each other instead of taking each other for granted..."

"You showed a little boy get shot through the chest and bled out on the floor-"

"That image is burnt into my memories already, no need for a play-by-play."

"And there's no need for you each of you to pattern your videos after a scene from Grave of the Fireflies!"

"You didn't even let me finish mine."

"I don't need to!" Mokuba shouted at an offended Judau, "Let me guess...you lost your first girlfriend before you found the second one and your grief threw you into a vegetative coma while Zeon farted nuclear charged meteors out of their asses? Or maybe your girlfriend was a manipulative bitch who just wanted to drive you to your death, but really grew to love you and apologized from the grave after your mortal enemy blew up the shuttle that she was on? Hang on! Did you kill her yourself after you accidently hypnotized her into going on a blind killing spree that murdered millions of people gathered in an arena?"

"No..." Judau answered, "If you'd let me finish, then you'll see!"

"Fine! Roll the clip, Kiyal!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Engineer Corps Commander Judau Ashta...again<em>**

"Sup folks!" Judau greeted after poking his head out of the track motor of a Guntank, "Judau here to wish you all a happy Family's Day!"

"Now mind you, I didn't really have what you'd call a traditional family..." Judau related while wiping off his face, "Mom was killed during a colony drop in 79 and dad left town without ever mentioning when he'd back...and he hasn't come back yet. Honestly, I don't really care if he does at this point."

"Sure, people will come and go in your life all the time." Judau explained as a truck passed by carrying waving co-workers, "It's like with a tree...leaves come and go at the first sign of trouble, branches will stay close...but once they fall...they won't come back...the trunk and your roots are the strongest and most resilient part of the tree. That's something that will stay until the tree hollows out and dies."

"That's what family is, people who are with you no matter what." Judau went on, taking out a photo that showed his little sister, "I wasn't the perfect big brother to my sister, but I always did what I could to support her through her education and made sure to let her know how much I care. If you're watching this Leina...I want you to know that big brother's always going to be there for you."

"So if a slacker like me can be there for his sister..." Judau briefly laughed before he sternly looked at the camera, "What's your excuse? Be there for those who need you...or don't. Simple as that. Those who are already doing that...what are you listening to me for? You've already got this down! Happy Family's Day everyone!"

* * *

><p>"Oh..." Mokuba blurted out, "That was actually...pretty positive..."<p>

"I was honest and truthful...used my story to convey a message." Judau shrugged while he explained, "The difference between mine and everyone else's is that my story isn't nearly as heavy as these guys...sorry if I-"

"You were honest, that's what's important." Shiro agreed, "So how about it Mokuba?"

"Hell no!"

"K."

"Seto?" Mokuba asked, stunned that his brother was agreeing someone other than him, "But they're not really family friendly or inspiring-"

"What about our story?" Seto asked, "I even made a tape."

"This is gonna be rich..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaiba Corp President and Angel Groove OwnerDesigner/Mayor for Life..._**

**_ Seto Yanzaki Kaiba_**

"Ah my little brother Mokuba..." Seto's voice narrated as various clips of Mokuba either gunning down would-be kidnappers or cleverly turning the tables on successful kidnappers were shown, "You know...life for the two of us wasn't always easy. We once had loving parents you know..."

"Until they died in a car accident." The camera shifted to a young Seto holding Mokuba's hand as they stood in a stricken and desolate wasteland with a red sky while a single hand stuck out from under a military grade jeep, "Neither of us are sure as to how the car got on top of them or why the entire area was made into a landscape straight from Pegasus' greatest nightmare. But I knew that I would have to be there for my little brother."

"So we found our way to an orphanage and were taken in." Seto went on as Seto was shown playing chess with an affluent Britainian Prince and frustrating him by never win, but never losing either, "Lots of people came to see me for the brilliant genius that I would grow up to become and wanted to adopt me. But when they refused to adopt Mokuba along with me, I refused them. Kushrinada...Udina...I didn't even budge to the Black Prince of Britannia when he wanted me to become his brother. After several dozen draws during a chess duel, he got angry and quit...vindicating my decision to turn away a life of luxury and royalty to stay poor and pissed on with my brother."

"Eventually I defeated Gorzaboro Kaiba in a chess duel and forced him to adopt both of us." The camera shifted to Gorzaboro slapping Seto around his officer while the head of Optimus Prime watched the deprived man torture his adopted child, "After years of grueling mental and physical torture where he wanted to mold me into the perfect heir to his company, I granted his wish by taking over Kaiba Corp and systematically destroying his life's work before his eyes while I laughed at his broken pride. I even pissed on his grave after he committed suicide and had an empty whorehouse built over it for stray dogs and cats to defecate and ruin."

"Then I tore down the house and "accidently" destroyed the grave along with it." Seto laughed as he went on, "I may have gone off point, but man was life hard. Gorzaboro...being an orphan...having our souls stolen by Pegasus...the King of Atlantis...and my technically dead step-brother...and threw it all, I was always there for my little brother."

"Sure, he got kidnapped more times than Princess Peach in a Mario game, but I eventually fixed that..." Seto finished when the camera showed him on top of a statue of a Blue Eyes White Dragon with his coattails blowing in the wind, "And even if I didn't, I'd still be there for my brother. Because he is my family and I love him."

"So if an egotistical jerk like me can be a loving brother to his family, what's keeping you?" Seto asked, looking directly at the camera, "Life's a bitch and then you die. But that doesn't mean you should be a bitch to your family, especially if they don't deserve your bitchy attitude. That's all from me, Happy Family's Day!"

"Also," Seto then held up his arm to reveal the contraption that was strapped onto it, "Don't forget to redeem your promo codes that you got in the mail kids! Redeem them within the next 72 hours and you'll reserve your free brand-new, personally signed, ornately fashioned, expertly polished Duel Monsters DUEL DISK SYSTEM! Trademark."

* * *

><p>"That was..." Judau pretty much spoke for the rest of the Defense Force Officers, "Actually pretty good..."<p>

"Now will you do another take?" Mokuba asked while Shiro wordlessly nodded, "Thought so..."

"But how are we supposed to find a balance between the depressing facts and a silver lining?"

"Find non-depressing facts and talk about those."

"We're still suffering from the depressing facts!"

"I just find a way, I wasn't offering any tips." Seto stated to a frustrated Kou, "Have em to me by next week or I'm halving the Defense Force's budget."

"You already did that last month!"

"Not hearing why I can't do it again..." Seto replied to a growling Shiro, "Later dwebs."

"I'm heading out to the Arcade with Kiyal!"

"And I care because?"

"Just letting you know..." Mokuba shyly answered his departing brother before addressing the Defense Force Commanders, "My advice...look for the positive things that came out of your experiences."

"What good could possibly come out of being betrayed by both sides, having your commanding officer killed, watching your lover defend and back your mortal enemy, and said action allows your mortal enemy to succeed in his goal which in turn labels you a complete and utter failure to the entire military field?"

"You get to work for us!" Mokuba shouted excitedly, "Don't lie and tell me that's not a nice deal."

"I'm still considering it..."

"I'll take it..." Mokuba accepted, "And don't worry, I'll make sure that Seto doesn't cut funding to the GB Project."

"Thanks Mokuba," Aina thanked the departing Mokuba, "What?"

"What does GB stand for?"

"If you must know...it means Gun Buster..." Aina said to her listening husband, "The Ultimate Anti-Weapon..."

"Call Roger..."

"Already done..." Chris said as she pulled out her phone, "I'm not getting our funding cut because of some commercial..."

"Least if we do, it won't be my fault..." Judau laughed as Kou glared at him and Chris just smiled with a violent glint in her sweet eyes, "What? It's the truth!"

"And the truth will set you free..."

"I really don't like how you said that Chris..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thus concludes another Parallel Works!  
><strong>

**And why not have an actual Family Day along with Mother's and Father's Day?  
><strong>

**This one features pretty straight-up dark humor regarding the gundam pilots talking, but I believe it works in the end. There's really no way to try and sugar coat what most of them went through and even the changes that I made were pretty tough once I set them in my mind.  
><strong>


	10. Kingdom II

**MMMR: Parallel Works Kingdom II**

The year is After Colony 115.

On Earth, the year is Anno Domini/Common Era 2015 or After Impact 15.

The Kingdoms of the Earth have risen and fallen upon this world since the beginning of our Era.

Strife and Ambition have pressed us forth in conflict over the abundant resources upon and around our world. While many have striven to work with one another in order to share these resources or to trade one resource for another, there will always be those who are not content with their share and will thus seek to deprive others in order to increase their own gains.

Because of this inherent flaw within human nature, one need not be surprised that strangers and travelers from afar might distrust or even resent the human animal.

Or see them as a virus.

Anno Domini 1867 was the year when humanity discovered that it was not alone in the galaxy.

In this year, extra terrestrial lifeforms confirmed to be human arrived in New York City as ambassadors to the "Birth World of Humankind". President Lincoln greeted these newcomers amiably though he and many other Americans were concerned by the massive steel ships that hovered above the industrial centers and government offices. Rumors spread across the world of the newcomers and of their intentions. Many saw them as holy agents from God sent as messengers to usher in a new age of peace or judgement, others saw them as demons come to deceive the masses, some believed them to be a false front intended to hide a greater invasion force that was on it's way, and others cared not for their origins, but for the tools that they brought with them.

What the Ambassadors told Lincoln has never been publicized and the president never spoke of it even unto his death two decades later. It has been theorized by officials and psychologists that these "travelers" were apart of a remnant. A remnant that once lived on a planet with a similar atmosphere to Earth's. When asked of the fate of their previous world, the "travelers" would grow pale and fall to their knees in terror. One reporter made a special note of how the "travelers" always fell into a silent panic whenever the word, "unify" was uttered. Whether this is related to the end of their previous home was never confirmed.

But the "Newcomers" happily shared their technology and knowledge with the United States of America before going forth to explore the rest of the Earth and it's nations. They spoke most often with the emperors of Japan and Britannia, whom at the time were bitter enemies in their quest to expand dominance over Asia. Feeling surrounded by enemies, the Britannians and Japanese most rapidly advanced their technology in an arms race that would not cease until the Universal Wars over a century later.

In 1892, an international assembly of diplomats and their families left the earth aboard the first inter-space star ship ever built, The Enterprise. Guided by the travelers, the Enterprise came upon a dormant hyperdrive device left behind by an ancient civilization. Known as "Charon", the large space station contained further knowledge that would fuel humanity's rise in the galaxy and their know-how of the general universe. The secrets of "Charon" allowed humanity access to establishing homes beyond Earth.

To capitalize on these secrets, humanity's first colony was built in 1900 within orbit between the earth and the moon with several more joining into a loose cluster within the next decade. With the creation of the space colonies known collectively as "Sides" would be heralded as the beginning of the Universal Century.

But disaster struck upon Earth fourteen years after the first colony was built. Archduke Ferdinand was returning from a lunar tour when an unidentified sniper shot his pregnant wife. Maddened by grief, Ferdinand was comforted by Empress Relena of Britannia shortly before discovering that the sniper was hired by an American and the weapon was supplied by a German. In response, Ferdinand declared unilateral war upon the German Provinces of Britannia and the United States of America.

Seeing an opportunity to break free from Britannian control, the Italian states, France, and Russia allied themselves with Germany. Though it retained the loyalty of the Sanc Kingdom and Norway, Brittania was forced to form an alliance with Japan, Greece, Sparta and yield independence to the Middle Eastern Lands in exchange for their aid against the rebels and against America across the Atlantic.

Thus began the First World War.

As the galazy watched from afar, a fire spread across the world for over five years. With an avenue and a just cause to test it, all who possessed the technology used them upon the fields with old world tactics. Men, young and old were lined against armored soldiers bearing muskets that fired the light of death. The first year alone held the highest casualties with over 40 million dead across the planet. Not knowing the power that it now held, mankind unleashed it upon one another in the name of dominance and of curbing the destructive tendencies of their rivals.

But towards the end, it became clear that there would be no victor. With few neutral parties who were willing to grant safe access to their resources, the warring parties of the Earth stood amidst a stalemate with lines formed from the bodies of the fallen and the dying. This first world war was merely a testing ground for the technologies that would determine the course of the next one hundred years. By the end of the war, most battles were conducted with mechanical machines piloted by one individual or a coordinating team of pilots. Though steam was the common and more readily available resource during the war, American and Japanese models used crude but stable energy reactors.

If their mobile suit was destroyed during combat, it would also prove as an effective makeshift demolition device.

In Versailles, delegates from all parties assembled to officially end the first world war. Ambassador Roosevelt proposed a heavy reparations upon Germany as they had inflicted the highest civilian and military casualties upon their enemies. Brittania's Prince George V strongly rebuked the acceptance of independence for Germany, France, Russia and the Italian States. But alone in his protest and with Brittania possessing little resources to back it's claim, George V stormed out of the proceedings as Czar Nicholas laughed to mock his long time enemy.

Though it had achieved it's intended goal, Germany's victory was hollow at best and pyrrhic at worst. The reparations that it was forced to pay to both ally and foe left the country in shatters and it's people broken, bitter, and angry. A condition that was further compounded by a Great Depression that devastated the Earth Sphere due to a sudden depletion of the resources that had sparked humanity's sudden technological rise.

The effects of this Depression were felt within the developing Sides though they managed to endure by mining resources from the asteroid belt beyond Mars and more closely altering their economics to be less dependent on humanity's homeworld of earth. Upon the earth however, societies clashed and eat themselves in a mad scramble for resources and relief. The previously set boundary between rich and poor, priviledged and unlucky were rocked amidst clashes between socialism, democracy, facism and monarchy. The depression that followed the first world war was a futile soil for the development of the next great war.

With his divine charisma, Adolf Hitler succeded in uniting very different groups in a deadly alliance that spanned from Europe to Asia. The Third Reich of Germany joined forces with the Communist Nationalists of Russia, the Fascists of Spain and Italy, and the Empire of Japan to overthrow the influence of the United States and Britannia. Germany was not well-beloved by her allies, but their desire to end all empires upon the earth allowed them to put aside their differences to assault their two larger and more threat-worthy enemies. Under them, a brutal punishment awaited any group suspected or proven to be aligned with the two empires.

In secret, the Axis Alliance was joined by a growing resistance movement in Ireland, the Central American Isles and loosely allied insurgent cells in the Middle-East who desired to throw off the shackles of their Imperial Dominators. With all of these allies situated at key positions around the world, the Axis Powers began a series of provocative actions to test and prode the willingness of the League of Nations to start aggressive action. Still haunted by the horrors of the previous World War, the League mainly agreed to allow or appease the Axis Powers to ebb their desire for conflict. As a result, the kingdoms of Greece and Ethiopia were allowed to be conquered by Italy under Mussolini while Germany annexed many lands within central Europe and Japan invaded Korea and Eastern China.

Now Emperor of the weakened Britannia Empire, George was the loudest and most feared opponent to the inaction of the League of Nations and threatened to withdraw if the actions of the Axis remained unpunished. When his threats fell on deaf ears, George angrily severed ties between Britannia and the League in 1937 and refused any refugees from Axis Controlled countries. The United States publicly adopted a state of neutrality, but secretly established ties with resistance movements within occupied countries and provide intel and equipment. Eventually, the Greek provinces of Thebes, Athens and Sparta regained their independence in 1939 though they would remain besieged by Germany and Italy for the next 6 years.

Seeing their chance to strike, Germany dealt the first blow of what would be known afterwards as the Second World War by launching an invasion of Poland and the Sanc Kingdom. With it's superior technology and blitzkrieg strategem, the two nations were quickly seized and occupied as open war fell upon the world. Recognizing the threat of the Axis' ambition; Turkey, Ethiopia's exiled government, and China opened joined Britannia's "Allied Federation of the Free Earth" to counter the Axis Threat. However, the United States remained publicly neutral in the early years of the conflict, largely allowing Britannia to shoulder the burden of the war while it gathered resources from American supplied Sides.

With Ireland assaulting from the west, Spain from the south, Germany from the south-east, and the Russian fleet from the north-east, the Holy Britannian Empire fell under heavy siege for three whole years. To preserve the mainland and the head of government, Emperor George allowed many provinces outside of the European Sphere to fall under the Axis to fortify key positions in the growing war. The Britannian fleet once more held the line within the English Channel while the Royal airforce flew through the sky to down Axis transportation vessels and bombers. In growing frustration, Hitler ordered the 603rd Stealth Bombardment squadron to assault the Royal Palace in London.

On November 5th of 1941, Emperor George and his son Charles were making mockery of a failed plot to destroy the Parliament building that was now largely abandoned. The 603rd Squadron bombed the Royal Palace as George and Charles were returning inside and leveled the entire district before fleeing the Royal Airforce. Hitler would go on to reward each surviving member of the 603rd with the Iron Cross for slaying an emperor and ensuring Germany's victory in Europe. The assault upon Britannia was withdrawn as the Axis Powers now saw their enemy crushed and defeated. Celebrations broke out across Axis Europe as parades of Axis Supporters paraded the streets with large flags depicting the image of the German Eagle peeking the eyes out of an old malnourished lion.

And so paved the way for the liger.

Within the Asian sphere, Japan and Russia enjoyed a great deal of success against China and India due to their vast supply route and Japan's support from many colonies that it had built. Therefore, Japan knew that tensions would rise when the United States embargoed Japan's usage of lunar oil, the source of it's travel beyond the Earth's atmosphere. Negotiations failed to make either side budge, causing Japan to draw up a plan to deal a blow to the United States that would be strong enough to deter it from aggressive confrontation. Coordinating with Central American allies situated in Cuba and Russia's own Pacific Fleet, Japan choose to initiate a three way assault on key military and economic targets in Alaska, Hawaii and Florida while sending out false readings of an attack aimed at Washington.

The plan, largely succeeded. On December 7th of 1941, Pearl Harbor in Hawaii was brutally attacked by the Japanese Air force as Russia led a brutal land invasion of Alaska and Cuba launched a deadly bombardment campaign against the state of Florida. Total deaths exceeded 10,000 military personnel with most deaths attributed to fallen seamen stationed with the Pacific Fleet at Pearl Harbor and civilian losses of 15,362 from the attacks on Alaska and Cuba. President Franklin D. Roosevelt called the day of the attack, "a day which would live in infamy" as the United States declared open war against Japan and the Axis Powers.

In Europe, a similar declaration was heard by the newly Coronated Liger of Britannia. Upon the day of his coronation, Hitler sent a mocking gift to the young emperor as well as the suggested terms of Britannia's surrender. The Emperor laughed at the messenger who brought the gift and the message before staring into the man's eyes and asking him if his heart forgot fear.

At that very moment, the messenger fell and died of sudden heart failure.

The Emperor sent the messenger's body back to Hitler with the gift shoved into the man's mouth and anus with the suggested terms of Germany's surrender hastily scribbled over a photo of an erotic photographic novel featuring an African male with multiple partners including two blond germans. Hitler was too infuriated by the Emperor's terms and this novel that mocked the core of the third Reich to tolerate his subordinate's "poorly hidden" arousal and had one of his Generals executed on the spot.

The death of this general and the signature of the new Emperor would be two of a series of events destined to alter the course of the war. For now that he had provoked them, Hitler's Axis Powers would soon face the full wrath of the two Empires of the Earth:

The United States of America led by President Franklin Delano Roosevelt

and the Holy Empire of Britannia led by Emperor Charles Vi Britannia...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thus concludes this Parallel Works of Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!**

**I know that not many of us are history fans, but I promise that all of this will/is relevant to the main story. I'll do a history PW every five chapters until they catch up to the current year with the next one centering around WWII to it's end and the events that would lead to the Universal Wars (AKA Federation vs Zeon). **

**Once again, I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out and I will deliver!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of MMMR!**


	11. Contingency

**Parallel Works: Contingency**

* * *

><p><em>It has been three days since the conclusion of the popularly termed, "Zilla Wars" and the micro-nation of Angel Groove has already entered the last stages of reconstruction and repair.<em>

_In spite of this victory, there is a silent realization from this struggle._

_Make no mistake, the rangers of Angel Groove and their close allies are all noble individuals well loved for a reason. But due to the magnitude of their observed power whether individually or separately, the Earth Sphere cannot be caught off guard should any of these individuals decide to turn their talents against humanity. This contingency was not created lightly and to anyone who may find these files, I simply ask that you keep an open-mind._

_Think of my actions as you will. But the data presented in these files will prove that I did what had to be done. I will not stand by and make an assumption that no hero can fall and when proven wrong..._

_I will be hopeless to stop them._

* * *

><p>Angel Fall Contingency-Cyber-Codename: <strong><em>Prime<em>**

_Optimus Prime is an autonomous robotic organism from the planet of Cybertron. As he relates, he was the leader of the autobots brought to Earth by a devastating Civil War fought for control of his homeworld's dwindling resources._

_Today, he's a head in a fish jar._

_A Head with the processing capacity of 550 exabytes, far more powerful than almost any computer created by man. This means that he can easily hack any system that he can come into physical contact with and assume control of any function connected to said system. He is also immune to direct hacking attempts. In addition, plans for a replacement body have been uncovered and confirmed as viable before the year concludes._

_Optimus is a veteran of war which would make him a fierce opponent if he were to turn against humankind. As a Cybertronian, he possesses the capability of scanning any mechanical vehicle and adjusting his body to transform into a near-perfect copy of said-vehicle, making him untraceable during stealth missions due to his acute knowledge of human civilization. While in vehicle mode, he is immune to any form of radar or detection save only that of the low-level radiation emitted from his energon core. When he transforms, he fights with the sophistication of AI and the ferocity of a spartan adaptable in any environment be it land or sea due to the many accessories that his trailer can field. His favorite form of execution appears to be taking or afflicting his opponent's face._

_But he is not invincible._

_Detailed studies of cybertronians indicate that their armor is vulnerable to high-heat weaponry, particularly saber ammunition and energy weapons. Their inherent nature as sentient machines would also leave them vulnerable to EMP bursts applied to exposed internals or any leaking lubricant. Damage to their core capacitors can also cause them to leak Energon which will decrease their effectiveness and cause accelerated rusting._

_In addition, face him when he is alone._

_He is one autobot. Cybertonians appear to work best as a team during prolonged assaults and will only attack a target solo when certain of their superiority. The best way to defeat Optimus Prime is to ambush him._

_Protect your face or Prime will take it._

* * *

><p>Angel Fall Contingency-Ranger-Codename: <strong><em>Negotiator<em>**

_Roger Smith is the cohesive mind and rationale of the Angel Groove Rangers. His maturity and exhaustive experience make him capable of acting against any environment and situation. His diplomacy and charisma also make him exceptionally persuasive in psychological warfare both for purposes of discouragement and persuasion. DNA records also indicate an unknown age that surpasses anyone on the planet which grants him unmatched combat reflexes both on the ground and in the cockpit of his machine._

_The Megadeus, Big O, is a 30 meter heavily armored machine that specializes in ground assault, particularly siege combat. Each arm is equipped with a piston that augments his machine's already powerful striking strength to the extent of blowing apart high impact objects such as meteors with little effort. The arms also store energy gatling guns with a high impact velocity, enabling them to penetrate virtually any physical defense imaginable to man. The warmech can additionally field rocket powered chains that can push away or latch onto targets in order to immobilize them. Big O can also produce a powerful condensed pair of beams from it's head with considerable offensive power. Facing Big O is more problematic considering the megadeus' extraordinary armor composed of an unknown substance which surpasses gundanium and adamantine in hardness and durability._

_However, Big O is an extremely slow machine and has an inherently off-balance structure. High velocity attacks targeted at the arm or leg will knock the machine off of it's axis and leave it vulnerable to additional attack. I have also observed that equal opposing forces to it's own powerful punches can cause internal malfunctions within the arms. Big O was not designed for a long-drawn out battle, as indicated by it's low ammunition and low reaction speed. The Megadeus would be especially vulnerable to ambushes from multiple directions, particularly the air and utilizing electric or heat based weaponry._

_See Table 43 concerning necessary voltage required to effect the target's circuitry. Also see Table 65 concerning listings of effective high heat ammunition and weaponry. See Table 89 concerning Vibranium applications to weaponry._

_As for the Negotiator? The best way to defeat the individual is to shut off reason. Roger is a mediative man by nature and will not throw the first punch unless necessary. You must seize initiative while deceiving him. After combat is commenced, do not speak to him until his machine is absolutely defeated. Additionally, I have observed that Roger Smith appears to have a strong long-term case of Amnesia which may personify itself as alternate personalities, voices and vivid memories from his forgotten past. These amnesia fits throw Roger into a state of panic and confusion which will leave him vulnerable when they happen during combat._

_A fume created from the Psychoactive toxins of the South American Cane Toad should suffice to replicate the necessary criteria. Further testing will be required..._

* * *

><p>Angel Fall Contingency-Ranger-Codename: <strong><em>Cloud<em>**

_Bit Cloud is a master of improvisation which would make him far deadlier than his actual zoid._

_Though Liger Zero should not be ignored. It's natural high speed and agility, coupled with Laser Fangs, Strike Laser Claws (one on each foot), AZ 208 mm Double-Barreled Shock Cannon, AZ 108 mm High-Density Beam Gun, and Ultimate X AI interface system all make it an omni-adaptable machine in any combat situation. It's armor shift system further enables it to become equipped for high velocity combat, melee domination and ranged bombardment. The Ultimate X system grants the Liger a high degree of semi-sentience, enabling it to actually improve the liger's capabilities when sufficiently pushed to it's limits._

_Liger Zero is also capable of channeling solar energy through this Ultimate X interface through Bit's direct input to access a new form known as the "Sunflower". Liger Zero Sunflower is capable of charging and firing solar charged beams from it's jaws and augmenting it's armor and claws with solar energy to increase it's damage capacity. The Liger also becomes very aggressive and can absorb other forms of similar energy through a pair of wings which the liger sprouts from it's back during this mode. Sunflower's flight potential has yet to be fully measured, but it is estimated that Liger is only granted a limited high speed glide ability. Liger also houses a powerful one-use solar-power shield which can even withstand Nova-proportional assaults though Liger and the pilot are left extremely exhausted._

_In fact, Bit himself may not be completely human. Further testing confirms that the majority of solar energy used by Sunflower is not derived from outside sources...but from Bit himself. Bit's humanoid solar capacity is unknown at this time, but if he should ever become a threat, the following contingency must be utilized:_

_Covert research confirms that Bit's "solar capacity" is directly related to photosynthesis used by terrestrial plants. But unlike plants, he cannot create oxygen on his own. He requires a minimum amount of oxygen in order to survive and to serve as a barrier against both outside solar energy and his own. If his lungs were constricted or his body dehydrated, his body would be less able to safely output the energy within him. Flammable gasses such as Trichloroethylene that are introduced to the body through water within specially designed metal containers could quickly damage his respiratory system when exposed to high temperature locations._

_Particularly the cockpit of an overheated Liger Zero Panzer._

* * *

><p>Angel Fall Contingency-Ranger-Codename: <strong><em>King<em>**

_Van Fanel is King of Fanelia and a Hero of Gaea._

_He is also an honorable friend...which makes creating this contingency more difficult._

_But in the unlikely event that Van were ever to turn his sword against the Earth, keep the following information in mind._

_Van is half-Draconian and possesses both flight and enhanced endurance which both served him well when he slew a dragon single-handedly. He also possesses a magical ability of unknown origin which he primarily utilizes in the form of thin magical barriers or unseen magical particles which he can either mentally channel into a burst effect that is lethal to organic material or through his sword to enhance it's attacks._

_His guymelef, Escaflowne, is a primarily melee machine that uses a two-handed sword and can pull out smaller swords from it's own organic hull. It's cape can withstand attacks and the guymelef can additionally transform into a dragon with high speed capacity and strong gripping strength. Van can additionally transmit his magical capabilities through the guymelef for the creation of barriers and magically enhanced/enlarged slashes. The Guymelef also possesses a mode called Black Escaflowne which is said to be destructive enough to destroy the world. According to eyewitness accounts, destructive storms materialize around Black Escaflowne when it appears whenever Van's mental capacity is overwhelmed with violent intent._

_To utilize Escaflowne, Van directly channels his blood into its system through direct injections as part of a Blood Oath. He can call upon this Blood Oath to more strongly bond with and control Escaflowne. But doing so causes him to receive wounds directly proportional to those inflicted upon Escaflowne and they will not heal until Escaflowne is repaired._

_Therefore, stopping Van would require turning the Fanelian King against himself. A psychosis gas could be used against Van, causing him to doubly-exert himself in the coming battle. He would then mentally overestimate his opponent and call upon the Blood Oath to face his adversary. Said adversary could then utilize long-range weaponry from all sides to attack Escaflowne._

_Recommended Ammuntion includes the following: Agent Orange, Corrosive Rust nannites, Lasers amplified by Obsidian Glass, Caster Shells (Particularly those numbered #4, #9, and #13), and an unknown form of Gaen Fate Alteration Magic simply known as "Un-luck"._

_See Table 97 concerning theoretical emulations of the "Un-Luck" Effect_

* * *

><p>Angel Fall Contingency-Ranger-Codename: <strong><em>Beast<em>**

_Ikari Shinji is one of the bravest young men that I have ever met._

_Which makes this harder than I had anticipated..._

_But Shinji's potential threat places him on an extinction level tier. His dictionary's worth of psychological issues leave him utterly unpredictable in combat despite considerable improvement in the past few months._

_The greatest threat however is Shinji's machine, Evangelion Test-type Unit 01 Anima. The Evangelion is a biomechanical machine built by Nerv to combat extraterrestrial beings known as Angels who wish to destroy humanity. For this purpose, the eva is equipped with heavy plate armoring and an Anti-Terror Field that it can manipulate for defensive and offensive capabilities._

_More recently, the eva has evolved and grown an S2 Organ, enabling the machine to have unlimited operational power and an expansion of it's AT prowess. It has additional developed a pair of high energy pulse lasers that fire from it's eyes and high regeneration and healing capacity._

_However, the pilot must maintain a high synchronization rate with the eva in order to most appropriately use it. The higher the synch ratio, the more that the pilot feels any damage that the eva endures. For instance, Shinji's standing synch ratio is 120% which means that he will feel 1.2x the impact of any damage that Unit 01 endures and at higher synch ratios, the injuries to Shinji's body have a chance to become permanent._

_See Table 21 concerning seismic ammunition and the Shatterpoint effect._

_The AT Field is nigh impregnable, but it can be pierced with sufficiently high energy output attacks. But the easiest way to defeat the AT Field is to trick it. The AT Field will only react to threats perceived by it's AT Recognition system such as weapon fire. Collateral attacks from debris and fallen mecha could theoretically be used against the AT field. In addition, pre-layered proximity and pressure mines and sticky grenades could cause significant damage if applied more sensitive locations such as the crouch, neck or arm._

_Shinji's own psychological vulnerability could be targeted as well...particularly on topics concerning his parents or his own self-worth._

_See Table 4 concerning Effective Taunts and Psychological Agents against the Mentally Vulnerable_

* * *

><p>Angel Fall Contingency-Ranger-Codename: <strong><em>Drill<em>**

_I cannot imagine any situation where Simon of the Dai-Gurren Brigade would ever turn against us._

_The implication is both heartbreaking and terrifying._

_But if Simon should ever become an enemy, he would be the most powerful enemy that humanity has ever seen. His Spiral Energy is estimated to be equal to that of Lordgenome at the lowest possible minimum and can be channeled into his drill bit necklace for extraordinary effect. He primarily channels it into his private mecha, Lagann and literally allows the impossible to become possible. I've seen Lagann create mountain sized drills that cut through almost anything, endure powerful attacks, and even punch an enemy into another dimension. Not even a nuclear powered machine could cause it to sweet for lack of professional verbatim. It's most deadly ability is it's hacking technique where it drills directly into another machine and uses its spiral energy to take direct control of the target._

_Hence how it's expanded mode, Gurren Lagann, was created. Gurren Lagann is an extension of Lagann and Simon himself, capable of everything that Lagann was capable of only far more powerful and with the additional ability to fly. Lagann's hacking ability is further enhanced, allowing Gurren Lagann to "steal" parts from other machines and permanently meld them into itself along with any other ability that the assimilated part possessed._

_However, Gurren Lagann is vulnerable to attacks which channel spiral energy or any energy related to spiral power. It's drills are also fairly brittle against defenses similarly augmented and will break, forcing the gattai gunman to have to recharge. But, the best way to counter Gurren Lagann is to target Simon himself and the best way to do that is to discourage him._

_Simon's spiral energy output is directly related to his mood and morale. A high morale will lead to a high output. A low morale will lead to low output and an especially uncontrolled low output. Tactics for discouraging Simon would have to go beyond surface taunts or comments, they must be words that strike at Simon's soul._

_He is only a boy._

_The best topic to use in order to discourage Simon is his parents. When Simon was young, his parents were caught in an avalanche and Simon had to watch as they were crushed under rocks and slowly died. It still traumatizes him to this day. Another effective way to discourage him is to harm or kill his loved ones and those that he strives to protect. Most effective targets for assassin in order are the following: Kittan, Leeron, Rossiu, Yoko, Nia and Kamina (Due to health status, most recommended target)._

_THINK CAREFULLY BEFORE YOU DO THIS._

* * *

><p>Angel Fall Contingency-Miscellaneous-Codename: <strong><em>Atom<em>**

_Files confiscated from the Mabase Branch of Medical Mechanica and the personal files of Former Commander Amarao Ohkura indicate that Naota is indwelt with a powerful force to be reckoned with._

_Naota's N.O. is the power to mentally call other objects and energies through light-years of space. It calls upon both sides of the brain's thought process to open channels through multiple dimensions to instantaneously pull things through. This also enables the user to create a pocket dimension where they can store anything, including enough energy to measure that of a solar systems. He primarily channels his power in the form of a pair of guitars which he can use for short and long range combat and through his personal robot, Canti._

_Canti is a machine of unknown origin which reacts proportionally to the amount of NO power that is channeled into it. When merged with Naota, Canti can evidently form itself into a destructive cannon and merge Naota's guitars with it's own to perform ridiculously powerful attacks. It has also shown the capability of fusing with other robots and still possesses a strong trace amount of power from whoever Naota is permanently joined to. Both Canti and Naota possess the capacity of high speed levitation and a great deal of offensive power and durability._

_However, it can be countered._

_Much like spiral energy (Almost completely identical, in fact), Naota's NO output is directly proportional to his emotional stability and additionally, his emotional maturity. While not much can be done for the latter, Naota's morale can effect the transitional period of his NO, preventing him from safely transferring and items to himself without causing significant harm. It can also cause him to lose control of the NO Channel himself, preventing him from being able to stop pulling things out of his head._

_Especially if something gets stuck._

_Further research shows that spicy curry can also affect NO capacity, as can strong blunt force trauma to the head. Additionally, the structure of Naota's NO capacity is less capable of accepting objects from Naota's side of the channel and will more greatly incapacitate and exhaust Naota._

_Must investigate further._

* * *

><p>Angel Fall Contingency-Miscellaneous-Codename: <strong><em>Ego<em>**

_Seto Kaiba is the president of Kaiba Corporation, in addition to owning major stocks in more than 75% of the leading production, developmental, and entertainment companies in the Earth Sphere. His ownership also extends to exclusive mining rights to the 3rd through 6th rings of the Asteroid Belt and partial ownership of rings 1 and 2. These assets coupled with his recent purchase and investment into Angel Groove make him one of the single most powerful men on the planet._

_If anything happened to Kaiba, the Earth Sphere Economy would die within months._

_Hence the reason why this contingency is carefully applied. Seto Kaiba is intelligent and severely arrogant, and his ego is his most fed asset as well as his greatest weakness. His pride can blindside him to unexpected developments, shocking his mind and preventing him from taking initiative against your actions. For instance, the destruction of a single asteroid in the 5th ring would lead to a chain reaction that would cause severe damage to the entire mining operation and send a Class 2 Meteor hurtling towards Earth where it would likely cause millions in death and billions in property damage. The shock of the incident would distort Kaiba's excellent judgement, make him single-mindedly determined to find out who caused the incident._

_Neglecting everything else in the process. This neglect would leave him vulnerable to political attacks, particularly sanctions on his meteor and energy trade ports to substantially lower his income. He is very rich, but his pool of gold is only made of a finite substance. These sanctions would lead to strikes from his Defense Force and riots from Districts most heavily hit by cuts in traffic and medical funds. The decrease in security would leave his personally owned banks further vulnerable to mass theft._

_Refer to Table 76 for information concerning hiring costs of the Oceans 13._

_As long as the ego is bloated and bruised in quick secession, Kaiba's intellect will be negated allowing for his defeat. This defeat would discourage him from whatever actions that he was taking and if not, if Kaiba's threat rises that badly, then a bullet to his skull will silence him. The economy would still die, but a new one can be built if worst comes to worst._

_Make sure that he has no cards on him when you pull the trigger._

* * *

><p>Angel Fall Contingency-Gattai-Codename: <strong><em>Fusion<em>**

_The Full Capacity of Mecha Lord's capabilities are still under full examination._

_But the best thing to remember, is that it is only as strong as it's most vulnerable component mecha. Combining Mecha Lord's strengths do not erase all of it's weaknesses. Eva's synchronization pain threshold can still be pushed and if breached, the entire mecha will be paralyzed due to eva's vulnerability. Simon's damaged morale can decrease the mecha's spiral output. Heat and EMP based assaults will remain exceptionally effective particularly in the form of mines which circumvent the AT Field. Flammable gas and dehydration can stagnate potential solar application and vibranium weaponry won't fail to penetrate Mecha Lord's armor._

_Whatever you do, do it fast._

* * *

><p>Notes Section:<p>

_Understand, that I took no pleasure in designing these contingencies._

_They had to be created for the sake of humanity's safety. Leaving the possibility of the misuse of their powers to assumptions and chance has cost the Earth's Sphere dearly. I have seen and suffered the consequences of assumption in the past and I will not do so in the future. The Rangers are not the only ones who I have created plans for, I had created this contingency at the conclusion of the Christmas War in 2006 due to the experiences of the Universal Wars and the Eve Wars. It is nothing personal, this simply must be done._

_Which leads us to..._

* * *

><p>Angel Fall Contingency-Endless Waltz-Codename: <strong><em>Zero<em>**

_Heero Yuy is a gundam pilot listed amongst the highest human calamities to ever strike the Earth's Sphere. His combat training from the age of 3 years old leaves him molded as a powerful weapon with experience in espionage, terrorism, infiltration, guerrilla and open warfare, interrogation and assassination. This leaves him lethal with any weapon and with any machine._

_His Gundam, the Wing Gundam MK. Katoki, is an enhanced refit that yields a powerful beam rifle capable of overwhelming powerful shields and even destroying colonies at maximum output. It also contains a Search Eye feature that allows the gundam to quickly analyze data and communications in order to tactically adapt to the enemy. However, Heero's pilot strength enables him to be a sizable threat any any gundam or mobile suit._

_Especially with any mobile suit equipped with the ZERO System._

_The ZERO (Zoning & Emotional Range Omitted) system decreases the pilot's reaction times as there is no need for traditional visual interfaces. Furthermore, thanks to the advanced computations performed by the computer, the pilot can become aware of future outcomes and possible courses of action that can be taken to achieve total victory or total defeat. __What this means is that the pilot knows the result of his actions and those of his opponent's before they are actualized._

_The system is programmed to think tactically, so that the options that it feeds the pilot might include civilian death or unnecessary destruction. It is up to the pilot to guide the system and lend it a conscience, so the relationship becomes a balance of emotion and logic. __Another advantage of Zero System is its ability to offer physical stimulus back to the pilot, allowing him to feel the strain that the MS is undergoing. This causes great physical and emotional stress on the pilot, but allows the MS to become an extension of the pilot's thoughts and movements._

_However, due to this direct brain interface, as the human brain cannot process the raw data, the system will cause the pilot to vividly "hallucinate" the possible paths that the pilot can take; as the pilot tries to figure out what is going on, the system can overload the brain with too many statistics and estimated values, causing temporary insanity. Only the especially strong-willed can safely adapt to the ZERO system's pressures and master it's abilities._

_Your best plan should be to deceive him._

_The ZERO system is not omnipotent and can be fooled. A surprise attack with an unseen lead-covered device or weapon should be your best offense. In addition, ZERO is a computer program and though difficult, it can be hacked. Under a hacked status, the system could be tricked into loading phantom criteria into the pilot's interface, confusing them and causing them to lose touch with their field of battle._

_However, there is a code built into the system that would grant instant field control and access of the ZERO system from the pilot to whoever remotely inputs the code. The system could then be programmed to lock the pilot out of it's interface or mentally overload the pilot and lobotomize them._

_The code is the birth date of one of Heero's victims._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

****Thus concludes this Parallel Works of Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!****

**I got inspired by the Batman "Agamemnon Contingency" plans and I figured that it's not too far-fetched for someone to come up with one for the Rangers considering exactly what they're capable of together or individually. Still, I think that I had too much fun writing this, what do you guys think? The writer of the plans will be shown in Chapter 26, though I do leave a good hint here.**

**Once again, I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out and I will deliver!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of MMMR!**


	12. Fiber

****MMMR: Parallel Works Fiber****

* * *

><p>"Report."<p>

"The Dai-Gunman that you provided us was captured by the humans." The Gizalle-Bull Beastman messenger reported to the seated Lordgenome. Nearby sat Viral and the other Beastmen Generals, "They..."

"Continue."

"They scrapped it and cooked sausages and hot dogs over the burning wreckage." The messenger fearfully replied, "All of our comrades who were beaten were stripped and shaved before being returned. Many killed themselves in shame."

"And how is it that you are not shaved?"

"Because...I fled when General Terios-" A spiralling black drill embedded itself through the messenger's chest and impaled the messenger into the ceiling.

"Such is the treachery for desertion." Lordgenome spoke as his massive drill retracted back into the floor before his throne. The executed messenger fell onto the floor and stained it's black floor crimson, "Disagreements?"

"None."

"No."

"Of course not."

"He didn't finish." Viral spoke, "Until Terios awakens-"

"When he awakens, he can answer for himself." Lordgenome stated and stood from his throne, "This meeting is adjourned, Guame stay. The rest of you, leave."

Viral did as instructed and was already entering a teleportation pad when Guame approached their mutual master with a smile. The trans-warp pad took Viral out of Lordgenome's throneroom and into the medical bay where an old friend had just been taken.

"Lord Viral." Viral brushed past several beastmen medics and returned the nods and salutes of wounded, shaved and shamed beastmen. Beastmen who did not at all blame him for the fact that Kamina was alive.

"How is he?" He asked a ram-ape doctor when he found the Beastman General that was lucky to be alive.

"Those filthy humans left him for dead. General Terios is lucky that they didn't..." The beastman doctor shuddered while her superior looked upon her resting patient covered in glowing bandages and braces, "He has already started to recover."

"Guess his experiments paid off somehow." Viral stated, "Well done, he won't be here for long."

"But Lordgenome-"

"Until we find someone as smart and fast as Terios, Lordgenome wouldn't be so stupid." At least Viral hoped so.

Viral warned Kurokonton or Terios as he was known by the other beastmen that his latest protect would be a disaster. A living half-man and half bearpig gunman was nothing more than a joke. Even if it was ridden by an oversized Wolf-shark Dai-Gunman with Particle Laser Beams attached to it's head.

Or was it a half bear and half manpig? Maybe it was meant to be a half pig and half manbear?

Who cares. The Dai-Gurren Brigade wasted it easily enough and Kurokonton was lucky to escape with his life. For this, Viral found himself greatly relieved. He watched the thick Black and Crimson fur of his brother in arms rise and fall. His fur covered most of his body and connected to his long hair that spiked up in full defiance of gravity even while he lied down.

How little they both had changed.

Kurokonton...

Nikopol had seen many fellow beastmen fall, but only expressed token sadness at their deaths. They were after all only genetic tools for Lordgenome and could be easily replaced. Even Thymilph and his replacement Hanketsu were only stains on Viral's personal honor because he had trained them and they died to a human he had failed to kill.

But not Kurokonton.

Unlike almost every other beastman, Kurokonton could also utilize the spiral just like himself and Guame. Not only that, Kurokonton had been a comrade of Viral's for as far back as he could remember. They laughed together. Cried together. Suffered the ravages of death and agelessness together. Grieved together. Stood by Lordgenome together.

With Nia gone, Kurokonton was now his only friend.

Granted, Viral had no love for the beastman's experiments involving live subjects. He was always fixated on creating the ultimate lifeform. An immortal being who would wield life and death as if they were tools to be disposed. A being who would nullify all disease and illness. Viral always laughed at this notion believing immortality to be a curse.

They heavily disagreed.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here Nikopol?" Viral recalled the last time that he saw his friend, "I thought my attempts were merely futile jokes?"<p>

"They are. I just want to see your latest failure."

"Laugh all you want." Kurokonton continued his work, channeling his spiral power into wires of pure chaos that were spread throughout the room. Viral watched the wires carry out telepathic commands from their creator, performing precise work with a feral lagann that was missing an eye, "Senketsu's pilot will be ready soon."

"Senketsu?" Viral always believed that this lagann had died after Lordgenome personally dismantled it and it's defiant pilot, "It's still alive?"

"He prefers being referred to as he." Terios corrected while his wires continued their work, "However, he will require large amounts of life energy to restart his system."

"Good luck finding a pilot who can handle that."

"Why find one when I can create them." Viral's paw gripped more tightly on the doorway in concern, "Before you say anything, Lordgenome commissioned for this to happen."

"Thymilph's death has scared him that much?"

"No. But the boy and his rebels have proven to be a valid threat. You have heard about Hanketsu?"

"Yeah...a shame." Viral could actually care less about the feline-judge beastman. Only that his death came at the hands of Kamina and his little driller boy, "So what is Lordgenome making you create? Make sure it's not cute like Mamoru-"

"Don't act like you don't care about that failure. It failed to replicate the tenacity of Gao Guy-"

"Him. You did give him a gender."

"Whatever, a failure is still a failure." Viral growled with a closed mouth while he saw another one of Terios' "life fibers" attach to the Hedgehog-beastman's ring, "Unlike this one. Want to see her?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

"Follow me." As Terios left, Viral couldn't help but feel intimidated by how his comrade's life fibers continued to operate on the dormant Senketsu. Viral quickly followed him, strolling through an area of Teppelin restricted to only a few beastmen, "Why do you think Lordgenome let you live for your betrayal?"

"Cause I'm immortal and he has nothing to threaten me with." Viral knew that the chaos scientist referred to Nia's disappearance. Viral knew that Lordgenome knew that he had freed and sent her out of Tetra-Terra. But he also knew that Lordgenome was not one to waste time on a hopeless cause.

Unless he was waiting to make Viral's worst fear a reality.

"I'd like to think that my pleas for your life helped." Viral scoffed at the idea, but appreciated the sentiment, "Especially since it was that dress you gave Nia which would make my project possible."

The sentiment was now gone.

"I know you Nikopol. I knew how much watching Lordgenome's daughters died horrified you and reminded you of your own daughter's demise."

"Thanks for undoing countless millennia of memory suppression."

"I also anticipated that your ties with this one's mother would reciprocate a very different response." Kurokonton was called the smartest and fastest thinking beastman alive for a reason. Viral instantly knew that he should've been more careful, "The data from the life fibers in her dress-"

The Black Hedgehog spun around Viral's slash with a confident smirk. Even though all of their spiral power had drastically waned after many millenia, Kurokonton's speed was still leagues above Viral's. As both halted in their steps, Viral knew that Kurokonton could've torn apart Viral's body in a thousand different ways and scattered the pieces across Tetra-Terra in under 5 seconds.

"Do you think that your little princess would have left this fortress if I really wanted to kill her?" Terios inquired, ignoring the scratch that the point of Viral's blade had managed to inflict, "It was a data collection fiber set for my little "Kill La Kill"."

"Could be anymore unimaginative?"

"Until it earns it's own name, that will have to stick." Terios motioned for Viral to follow, "The fibers are now dead without a sustainable source of energy. But their nano-imprint remains on Nia, enabling me to gather data from the humans called the Dai-Gurren Brigade."

"How did you know that she'd meet with them?"

"I didn't. I simply came prepared." A set of reinforced doors opened to reveal a single pod where more life fibers had integrated themselves into the glass, "And preparation yields rewards."

"Simon? You're cloning Simon!" Viral demanded when he saw the dark blue hair that the human within the pod had. Then he saw that the human had a single red strand that ran across the top of it's sleeping face. And that the human had female breasts, "You cloned Simon and made it a female?"

"Gender is irrelevant. She was the survivor out of her experimental group. The rest were found to be unsuited and were disposed of." Kurokonton remarked while typing away on a computer interface to bring up holographic data of his project, "I think some of them were even donated to that human with the stupid sunglasses."

"Rokubongai?"

"I believe that was his name." Terios replied while Viral's eyes furrowed in disgust, "Lordgenome's orders. Got a problem, take it up with him."

"No point." Viral admitted and looked over when he saw the girl fidget in the pod, "What exactly are the fibers doing to her?"

"Converting themselves to liquid form and integrating into her dna in order to augment her." Viral saw pulses of energy flow the fibers and give the pod a short-lived luminous flare, "In just a few short months, she will be ready. Then the Dai-Gurren Brigade will meet their demise."

* * *

><p>"You made a good call on the ManbearPig..." Terios admitted to Viral when he finally awoke, "And the Wolf-shark. What was I on?"<p>

"You did smoke a whole pack of stardust tour."

"Never again." Both old comrades laughed even as Terios' wounds ached under their bandages, "How do these humans keeping surprising us?"

"We keep underestimating them." Viral grudgingly answered, "We believe them to be so weak that we lower the ceiling down above their heads to mock them. To show them that not only do we not think that they can reach this ceiling, but that they can't break it."

"And we are shocked when they do."

"Aren't humans amazing?"

"A shame of how they waste their potential." Terios muttered as he sat himself up and tore off his bandages. The beastman's wounds had already mostly healed themselves due to the hedgehog's experiments on his own body, "Still, I wonder if Lordgenome will finally have my head for my failure."

"He hasn't been able to catch you since he was little Gnome."

"Careful or he might just hear you." Of course, both spiral beastmen knew that Lordgenome could hear every word that they were saying. They just didn't care. "How's my little girl? In all of this excitement, I almost forgot about her."

"Lordgenome had some technicians keeping an eye on your project." Viral answered while the recovered scientist staggered onto his feet, "Nothings going to go wrong with it."

"I hope not. I may have dangerously underestimated your princess." Viral was confused by Kurokonton's statement, "The Dai-Gurren Brigade have integrated themselves with the mixed forces of a city called Angel Groove. I'm concerned about how much contact that she had with them."

"The more data, the better right?"

"Only if it's compatible with "Kill La Kill's" biology." Kurokonton pondered as Viral followed along, "And depending on what the fiber imprint picks up...did Nia have any other siblings? Apart from the ones that Lordgenome disposed of?"

"An older brother from a different father."

"I see. I've also heard that the driller boy is part of a team of mecha aces. Some have called them the Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers."

"Oh, I remember." Viral recalled his last visit to Angel Groove alongside Lordgenome and his last clash with the Dai-Gurren Brigade leaders, "Some junkyard scavenger, a king, a boy from Japan and a negotiator named Roger Smith-" Viral stopped with realization.

Why didn't he recognize him before.

"Viral?" Viral was frozen in place, a movement that brought panic to Terios' confident expressions, "Is there something I should know?"

"You might want to check on "Kill La Kill"-" Terios had vanished from Viral's sight without the latter even noticing, "He needs to stop doing that." Viral found a nearby teleportation pad and had it transport him to Terios' lab.

After his molecules regathered on another pad and stabilized, Viral ran out and past several technicians. All of whom had various missing limbs or were bleeding from severe lacerations and cuts. Most of them would be dead within moments and others would only have an hour at most. Viral quickly did what he could for the ones with a chance to survive and put the hopeless ones out of their misery.

Though not gladly.

"Kuro! What the hell just happened!" Viral stormed into the lab and found that Terios had manually connected several life fibers to his body in order to counter and control several erratic fibers attached to the life pod.

The pod's occupant's eyes were wide open and very enraged.

"When did she wake up?"

"It's amazing...she's been awake for a month." Terios answered while his fibers began to overpower the fibers on the pod, "She studied and reversed the spiral polarity of the fibers. Taking control of them of her own free will."

"How? How did she do that?" Even as Viral spoke, he knew the answer. The girl's fierce gear-like eyes were similar yet completely alien from the flower-shaped irises that Nia had. Unlike Nia's gentle eyes, these eyes were determined and enraged as if she wanted to destroy everything and consume it.

"Impressive. Her spiral waves are off the charts." Terios spoke as his life fibers connected to the pod and caused it's occupant to cry out within, "Now to sedate her and keep her from getting herself killed."

"What was she trying to do? Set herself free?"

"Exactly. But at this point, her body isn't stable enough. If she were to break out now, she would degrade and die. Putting all of my efforts to shame."

"What? You think that you've finally found your Ultimate Life Form."

"No. But it is a start." Terios replied in barely contained joy, "Your little princess has made quite a lot of friends. Friends who are providing so much data for my little "Kill La Kill" Now the mighty Gurren Lagann will be smashed and broken into little pieces. Afterwards, Lordgenome won't even after to lift a finger against humanity. She'll crush their resistance under her pinkie finger."

Looking into the angry eyes of "Kill La Kill", Viral could certainly see death gleam...

Yet again, the ceiling had been raised too low.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

******Thus concludes this Parallel Works of Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!******

******Just giving you another hint of what's coming up in the main story and offering further insight into Viral's character, background and relationships with other beastmen particularly this fellow "old soldier of black chaos".******

******By the way, Kurokonton=Black Chaos and Terios=Reflection of. That should tell you exactly who this new beastman is meant to be an unsubtle expy of.******

**Once again, I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out and I will deliver!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of MMMR!**


	13. Truth

**Parallel Works: Truth**

Kaworu Nagisa awoke within his cathedral.

He was troubled again.

Troubled by truth.

Unlike the lilin whose dreams were only that which they made them, Tabris' dreams were prophetic of the past and the future. The future with it's many possibilities and all branching from the same tree because of the same catalyst.

Choice.

It was humanity's greatest gift even when used for evil. A gift that Tabris himself had only begun to utilize for himself for his body was of the lilin though his soul was of his father. Or was it? At least, did his soul originate from another source?

Akira.

As he now sat at his great organ within his lunar cathedral, Tabris saw fit to give form to the truth which he had come to accept. A truth that told it's own story and whose story was the fertilizer for his own tale.

Thus began Kaworu's symphony for Akira.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Born in the year 1979 to a pair of star-crossed lovers who had abandoned the war which ended the same day of his birth, Akira was a beautiful child.

He spent his first years in a wood cabin hidden in the mountains of Southern Asia. Apart from his loving parents, his only contact with other human beings were the former subordinates and friends of his parents. He learned how to walk unassisted soon after his first year and how to speak shortly afterwards. Toilet training was mastered by his second year, but he still hated spinach or anything green for that matter.

At the age of 5, Akira's family left the hidden valley and reentered the world. By then, he had 2 younger sisters and younger twin brothers. Niata was the oldest of his sisters, he resembled their father though she had her mother's intellect. She was most like him, though he was born with his mother's hair and his father's face whereas every other sibling born after him would have their father's hair. He was closest to Niata and could talk to her about his many ideas and plans without scorn or suspicion.

Unlike his parents.

They feared him.

By the time that he was 9, Akira knew that his parents loved him, but also feared him. Feared his curiosity with the machines that his mother used to created. Feared the intellect that was bounds beyond that of other children his age. Feared how his mental power was as great as a newtype without being one himself. Feared how he insisted on enrolling in the greatest academies in the world and were increasingly less able to logically dissuade the discussion.

Because they saw his uncle in him.

It was not fair, but Akira understood. His mother's older brother was a smart man who was driven insane by his own pride and desperation. So insane, that he killed many men on both sides of the war, he even tried to kill his mother and took away his father's leg when his parents were forced to kill him. His parents were afraid that Akira would become like his uncle. Akira saw his picture only once, a young man who looked on as his mother played as little girls do. His uncle smiled and seemed happy, what could have happened that turned him into someone who his parents hated so much?

Content with his life, Akira settled for helping to care for his ever growing family. His parents explained to him about human reproduction or sex for short when he was 10, but he had figured it out by 8. When he was 14, he met a girl his age named Kaworu. She was smart like him and pretty, but her arm, her left ear and half of her leg were prosthetic, the result of fall-out from the Stardust War with a group named Zeon. At that time, Zeon was back and his parents rejoined the Federation to fight them with other former aces.

No one believed that they would succeed, so people lived as though tomorrow would be their last day. When he wasn't looking after his siblings, he was with Kaworu exploring themselves physically and spiritually. It was an exploration that continued long after his father and mother returned from the last war with Zeon. Though they still feared what he would become, Akira sensed that they would no longer deny their son from denying his growth.

So he grew.

By the year 1998, Akira had achieved a Masters in Advanced Mechanics as well as Theoretical Biology and Philosophy of Free Will. Kaworu had become a world famous performer, mastering instruments such as the piano, the organ, the violin, the bass, and drums for some reason. She taught Akira how to play as well and occasionally, they performed duets. He was told that he was good, but he couldn't compare to the sublime master that Kaworu possessed. She had the fingers of an angel and he didn't dare try to do better than his precious siren.

At his insistence, Kaworu partook in an experiment of Akira's wherein selected females would undergo a radical experiment meant to correct their infertility. The experiment was a success with 8/10 females having viable pregnancies which soon resulted in healthy children. But Kaworu lost their child due to trace amounts of mercury poisoning from the Stardust incident that left her infertile before puberty. But their sorrow and his failure only fueled Kaworu's talent and drive as a musician. She bore no ill will towards Akira, in fact she was glad despite the results. She could feel the spirit of their lost child with her when she created the music of the angels. Akira struggled with her reaction, but came to accept her reasons for her acceptance of such an unfair situation.

Because she choose her path.

In 1999, Akira watched as Kaworu performed what critics and audiences called "the greatest iteration of Beethoven's 9th Symphony". His family had attended along with Akira's professor, Kozo Fuyutski and a former classmate named Ikari. She was a pretty woman who had recently married and had released a theory of Kinetic Expansion called the Helix Challenge Threshold. It was at this performance that Akira and Ikari discussed her theory and that of a another doctor named Katsuragi. Ikari offered Akira a chance to take part in the most important expedition of humanity's existence. As it was long-term and classified, Akira wanted to think carefully and talked about the offer long with Kaworu and his parents.

His mother approved, but his father was uncertain of Ikari's intentions. Though brilliant, the greater world knew Katsuragi as a madman who raved about a Super Solenoid Theory. His father believed that the idea of infinite energy was preposterous, yet I pointed out the irony as he himself was from a colony built in the middle of space. Who was he to dictate what was madness and impossibility considering what he himself had experienced? The argument escalated with his father becoming increasingly agitated at Akira's insistence on going on the expedition whereas Akira became increasingly passionate.

"With that kind of talk you'll end up like your uncle!"

"I'M NOT GINIAS!" Both became shocked by Akira's statement, but it uncovered the bare truth. His father was afraid. Afraid that he would lose his son to the same madness that consumed his uncle and many other's who pursued the unknown and the impossible. They left the conversation without a word and Akira made love to gentle Kaworu so great that it became unclear as to who was the man and who was the woman. In the afterglow, Akira pondered his heart and wondered as to what this expedition would yield for humanity.

Would the yield advance man or enchain him?

Would the power discovered be something that could be controlled?

Was it a power that man was ready for?

Was man worthy of it?

How would humanity use this power?

What forces would be drawn to the power that we discover?

When Akira and Kaworu left for the expedition, he had no answers. His youngest brother Saruto Norris, a sweet boy of 6, gave him a little black kittan to keep him and Kaworu company. Ayumi, his youngest sister of age 9, gave him a dagger that she had secretly had made for him. Sitachi and Satoshi, 10 year old twin boys, pranked him with an exploding jelly case. 13 year old Sakura gave Kaworu a brush for her hair and for her brother, she gave him colon with a sweet fragrance with an origin that could not be traced. 15 year old Shino gave his brother the gameboy that they shared when they were younger. It even had the same Harvest Moon game in it, which neither had yet to beat. 15 year old Kurono gave his brother a box filled with comics to keep Akira from growing bored, all featuring an enigmatic anti-hero named Tabris who wished to save the world by destroying it. He and Kurono were among the few who liked the story, most others despised it's seemingly-overbearing and preachy tone. 16 year old Hanata and 18 year old Niata both gave Akira a beautiful piano so that Akira and Kaworu could practice their duets.

His mother gave him her tears and her love. His father gave him a silent apology and a smile that spoke of pride in his firstborn son.

It was the last time that he would ever see them.

On September 13th, in the year 2000. Katsuragi's experiment was initiated before all of the protective pylons were placed into position. Or even before the majority of the staff were aware that the experiment was starting. As a result, the white giant imprisoned in the facility sent out a wave of energy that broke down the forms of many of the personnel down to the atomic level.

At that moment, Akira was again joined with Kaworu in the heat of their love. When the wave passed through the walls of their room, Akira was somehow spared from the fate which Kaworu suffered. As red-orange liquid stuck to his body, he held himself in grief too great for tears. He smelt of her, his soul was part of her, his life was her's and now she was nothing, but a stain upon his skin.

"Don't leave me..." Akira was not certain of who he begged, but the liquid was being absorbed from his skin and with it, all traces that remained of his beloved, "DON'T LEAVE ME!" The facility rumbled again, screams filled the air and were soon drowned out by a mighty roar that deafened him to all else. His life no longer mattered. The expedition did not matter. The Super Solenoid engine that Dr. Katsuragi was trying to create did not matter. The great black dragon of power that terrified Kaworu and amazed him did not matter.

Nothing. Mattered.

Akira roamed the halls of the facility, walking over corpses that were partially flesh and blood and partially of liquid that looked and tasted of orange juice. He had designed the mechanism of the Contact Initiation, he knew exactly what had gone wrong. In fact, he designed the initiation so that nothing would go wrong unless it was deliberate.

That bitch.

This expedition did not want to advance humanity, it was all a lie. A trap meant to lure unsuspecting individuals like himself, Katsuragi and his daughter, and many more to awaken that which was meant to sleep. Now the white giant was awake and was preparing to claim this world as it's own. As the world is formed with spirals, the engine acquires energy from its shape, which is the same as DNA. From here, the S² Engine was envisioned as an energy source that would attempt to procure helical energy, an inexhaustible supply.

But not for humanity. At least, not for all of it.

Akira felt his cat leap upon his shoulders as he entered the main contact facility. Named after his father, the cat remained stern and unaffected by the chaos that had unfolded in the arena. Slowly breaking from it's cage, the White Giant had stabbed two spears of liquid blood into a mighty dragon. The dragon radiated a mighty pulse of energy that further disrupted and devastated the cage, but the giant held firm. Intending to use the power of the beast to fuel the impeding destruction of the creatures which had stolen the earth from the giant.

"Misato..." There was no reaction in Akira's eyes when he saw the mangled form of Dr. Katsuragi. This sad creature who had abandoned his daughter for the pursuit of his endless power was now begging mindlessly the save her. Save her from the god whom he had given her to in order to study and replicate it's fruit of life. "Misato..."

"Is the lance in position?"

"Yes...but the AI meant to operate it was destroyed."

"Manual then. Get up. You won't have much time." Despite his condition, the doctor stood upon his broken legs, fueled by the actually present love for his daughter. The doctor took wobbled steps to fulfill his part while Akira quickly sped off to do his. Though incomplete, the man-made oni with rubbery white material visible upon the parts of it's body not covered with deep blue armor would suffice. It was meant to house the first created S² Engine, but as that was unlikely to happen, the ten minute power source would be all that Akira would have.

It was all that he needed.

Distracted by regathering it's barrier to deconstruct all barriers, still in bitter contest with the great dragon who continued to fight even in defeat, Akira's oni still missed it's thrust and only managed to cut the awakened god from under it's right breast and left a bleeding slash that ran diagonally through the right and center parts of it's ribcage. The strike had some affect, paralyzing the diety and giving Akira an ample opening to strike it's now visible crimson core.

Then all went quiet.

Katsuragi initiated the power dampeners which clamped upon the creature's shoulders and with one last defiant roar, it fell silent. A pilot's pod was rapidly ejected from the giant's spine and into the facility where it crashed somewhere beyond Akira's sight. The bident twisted it's own form and stabbed itself into the oni's hands, which in turn caused Akira's palms to suffer the same stabs. As he tried to grasp what had happened, Akira looked at his foe.

Adam was staring right back at him.

It's red eyes were not filled with malice, nor vengeance, nor rage, but merely curiosity. Adam's hand grabbed the mighty red lance as it's power started to compress upon itself and Akira's oni. Then Akira saw his own form and realized that the same orange substance which Kaworu had been transformed into was now leaking from his pores. Adam was deconstructing him, reducing him down to the primordial soup that he had reduced many others to. Save that his substance was being directed into the now glowing and pierced core of the white god.

His actions had done nothing to stop Adam and yet he was glad.

He looked back at the creature that looked upon him. In an instant that time cannot fathom, he became one with the white being. He realized now that everything that he studied regarding mechanics, creation, and philosophy was all nonsense as far as this experience was concerned. Akira did not see his death, he realized that he had chosen a transcendence that could never be measured.

Content in his choice, Akira embraced oblivion.

Even now, both he and Adam were being reduced by the lance which connected them. Adam's deconstruction created a massive red and white wave that tore apart the man-made facility around them. The continent of ice was evaporated from the powerful bare-bone wings that sprouted forth from the skeleton that was now and would never be Adam, the first angel. Akira and his man-made oni were destroyed down to the atomic level within seconds of Adam's final display of it's fading divine power.

As oblivion took him, Akira laughed. For the madness of freewill had taken him first.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

When he finished his symphony, Kaworu's eyes were stained with tears of sorrow and of joy. Was this the truth which SEELE did not wish for him to know? Was this why they were adamant on not answering any of his questions concerning his birth? Did they believe that this truth would elicit some great and profound response from Kaworu? Why was this man's story such a threat to their agenda? Kaworu was clearly not this Akira which he dreamed so often of. His interests were not his, nor was his personality and will. What were they afraid of?

Or did they merely wish to deprive him of this small joy as well?

Of course they would. He was nothing more than a lamb being prepared for the slaughter. According to their Dead Sea prophecies, Kaworu would be slain by the defenders of the lilin and this would open the gates for SEELE's plans to be realized. Kaworu had seen it himself in his dreams, a great single horned oni which gripped his body and squeezed until his head popped off of his neck. Tabris still remembered the chills that he felt from feeling that demon's hands crushed upon him and yet, he was smiling in his dream.

Why?

Why would he choose to die for nothing?

Was it for the same reason that Akira laughed?

Did oblivion hold no fear for those who choose to submit to it?

Smiling despite his questions, Kaworu continued to play the mighty organ. This time, there was no story behind the keys which he pressed in perfect coordination and rhythm. It was only a small reflection of the messenger's endless curiosity and pondering...

Though the music still echoed the madness of freewill. The serenity of truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thus concludes this Parallel Works of Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!**

**Concerning Second Impact, I always had a curious question about the exact nature of the Contact Experiment between Adam and it's "donor", so this PW includes parts of my spin on the events. From there, I also decided to create a personal story that would tie to a few key characters in the main story and viola!**

**Once again, I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out and I will deliver!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of MMMR!**


	14. Justice

**Parallel Works: Justice**

"They're here!" The rebels scrambled to their stations, their heavily armored mecha armed to the teeth with projectile and beam weaponry in anticipation of the Federation's response.

The infantry were fully armored in Juggernaut Suits that increased endurance, accuracy, bulk and height in addition to having the strength necessary to use the oversized rifles, guns, plasma cannons and rocket launchers at their disposal.

In position around the town's perimeter were many mecha including Command Wolves, Rick Dias, Hildolfr Tanks, Artillery Zaku, GM Snipers, Custom Leos, Taurus, Gojulas, Pteras, Glasgows, Sutherlands, and even several Gundams freshly stolen from Federation assembly lines. In preparation for the Federation Counterattack, these units were further supported by the make-shift artillery guns that were improvised from the hulls of downed and scavenged warships.

When the Rebel Commander saw who the Federation sent, he cried.

Nothing could be done to stop the Hound that marched towards them.

* * *

><p>"Sakazuki Fumihiko. Also known by the men as Akainu, the Red Dog." The Federation Supreme Allied Commander nervously laughed before taking a drink from his filled glass. "The most dedicated officer that I've ever seen in my life."<p>

"You make that sound like its a good thing."

"It is when you need him on your side." The Commander admitted. "But his dedication to the Federation is secondary to his true god. His vision of absolute justice. His dedication to his "justice."

"Does this worry you?"

"No. It scares me." The Commander coughed and wiped a tear from his eye. "No. I'm terrified by his "justice."

* * *

><p>Hands in his pockets, the Admiral showed no fear or excitement as he approached the outpost of Federation deserters and known supporters of subversive factions in the Earth's Sphere. The fools had even brought their families to this place for their protection.<p>

Good.

This saved Akainu the trouble of having to hunt them down for being related to their rebel loved ones. He had been sent here to deal with the threat of this base and he would do so.

Down to the last child.

* * *

><p>"Just one question-"<p>

"No! I'm not talking about that Dog!" Londo Bell's Leading Officer shouted. "He's way too fixated on fisting people to death- Wait...is he listening to this interview? Is he going to watch this footage? I AM NOT GETTING A FIST THROUGH MY ASS!"

* * *

><p>That was exactly what an fleeing juggernaut rebel was experiencing.<p>

Akainu's fist was smoldering hot and red from both the blood of his victim and the magma that comprised his arm. The slain soldier's comrades tried to avenge him, but their ammo was evaporated by the aura of sheer heat around the Magma Hound or passed harmlessly through his body. The Admiral reached out with his free arm and formed it into large magma fist that swung and cuffed each soldier on their heads.

While Akainu pulled his arm from his first victim, the rest cried out in terror and pain as magma slowly dripped through their suits and burned their flesh and bones.

* * *

><p>"One time...Sakazuki was chasing a pirate and the pirate sought sanctuary in a church." An unidentified officer recounted with shaking hands. "He fisted the church. He sealed off the doors with magma and stood completely still as the church and everyone in it were slowly eaten by the lava under them. He didn't blink as children died as they screamed. All for one pirate."<p>

"One pirate?"

"One. Pirate."

* * *

><p>Magma sealing the doors, the civilians were helplessly trapped within the school with the Admiral standing outside just looking at them without emotion.<p>

He had a small red ball in his hand which he threw up and down. The ball was also made of magma just like his hands. Just like the holes in his body were rebels tried in vain to gain his attention, but he didn't give them the honor of his attention.

He threw the ball into the sealed-off school and watched it explode in a fury of fire and magma. Cries of pain and despair rang through his ear as Akainu turned back towards the rebels who had annoyed him...

* * *

><p>"He's not human!" A greenblue haired fleet admiral cried out in frustration. "Any man whose response to peaceful protest is to shoot magma on the protesters and burn them alive...melting their flesh into puddles of red...for the sake of justice...is not a man. That thing...is a monster."

* * *

><p>With the rebel's head already partially melted, Akainu had no trouble or resistance when he pried the rebel lieutenant's head from between his shoulders. The head was knocked from his grasp when a tank fired a shell that impacted behind him. Annoyed, Akainu turned towards the offending Baneblade Tank and caught another fired shell in his bare hand. The resultant explosion did nothing except throw sand in his eyes.<p>

"That it?" At the Admiral's quiet command, a Grey-White machine appeared behind the Admiral. Akainu leapt into the hollowed-out hole in it's chest and took direct command of the Brutish demonic machine with gigantic arms that had large extensions growing beyond their shoulders.

The Admiral could have easily destroyed this tank by himself, but he had fun with Edrad. It reminded him of the arcade games that he used to play with his friends as a child.

Before a colony dropped on their heads.

Flames fired from the exhaust on the side of the extensions as Edrad had it's pilot's power channeled through it's body. It then fired a molten fist at the Tank which trapped the vehicle into a pole of lava from which their was no escape.

* * *

><p>"His soul is so dark that hell sent a demon to fulfill the devil's delight." The self-proclaimed 'God of Death' stated. "But...the demon was defeated by Sakazuki and was hollowed out into the Admiral's personal mecha. It was the only time that I ever prayed for the soul of a demon. I heard that it was still alive as Sakazuki hollowed out it's insides."<p>

"What if it's still alive now?"

"I feel sorry for it."

* * *

><p>Edrad's molten grasp ripped the Shield Liger's jaw from it's mouth and then the machine fired a strange fast-moving Red beam through the Zoid and ten other Rebel mecha before more mecha were encompassed in a great explosion.<p>

Just like it's pilot, Edrad's body was protected by an aura of heat that evaporated most attacks. In addition, it also turned into magma that protected it from lasting harm when struck or shot at. Including the Thermal Ion Missiles fired from the Manticore Missile Tank.

More damage was done to the rebels than to Akainu.

Edrad's response was to throw a molten rock at the tank and it's supporting leos to melt them under it's weight and explode. Sending pieces of fiery magma upon the scattered rebel platoons who screamed like headless chickens as magma devoured and tore them apart.

* * *

><p>"He should have died at Solomon. Instead, God decided to play a cruel trick on all of us." The Nightmare of Solomon remarked. "The man that was Sakazuki was evaporated and melted by the blast of my nuclear attack. What was left...was a Dog...a dog of evil and hatred who manifests his hatred with red-hot magma that can can melt almost anything."<p>

"I'm finding it hard to believe that this man can create, manipulate and form magma."

"Once you see it, you will nightmares about what that man can do to you."

* * *

><p>With the last of the rebel mecha destroyed without much effort, Akainu exited Edrad and started the annoying task of hunting down any remaining rebel and drawing them out of their holes.<p>

By filling said holes with magma.

He found a sealed bunker, punched through it's tonka-tough titanium and allowed magma to freely flow from his molten arm. Akainu already heard screams from children who'd been caught in the lava flow now running through the bunker as mothers and fathers cried out in vain. Out of another entrance came a young boy with a stick which he swung at the Admiral.

The man blinked when the iron stick snapped upon his skin.

"Haki user..." Perhaps it was an unknowing instinct, but this small ten year old boy was a threat. He didn't hurt Akainu, but he still managed to touch Akainu's bare skin, a feat that none of the others whom Akainu killed had accomplished. If the boy was allowed to live, then he would grow to be a greater threat.

Fortunately, Akainu grabbed the boy with his magma grip and burned the child down to his blood. The boy's mother wept as she watched her son melt into a puddle of blood and flesh that was soon consumed and burned by magma. The woman's cries annoyed Akainu and since she was the boy's mother, he had no qualms with shoving a molten fist through her throat and out her back.

* * *

><p>"One shudders to imagine what goes through the mind of that man." Tribunal member Artesia mused, her features hidden under a mask that covered everything except for her mouth. "Does he care about the horrors that he inflicts on each and everyone person that he kills? Or does he merely disregard his enemies as lesser than human? A technique of conscious neutralization or is he truly that self-deluded?"<p>

"What he doesn't care?"

"God help us all."

* * *

><p>In a last effort to protect themselves and their trapped families, a line of rebel gunmen all opened fire with freeze rays in an attempt to stop the approaching Red Hound.<p>

However, their ignorance of elemental relations kept them from understanding that their rays weren't nearly cool enough to get through the aura of heat that the Molten Admiral gave off from his mere existence. Akainu rewarded their failure of scientific basics by splashing lava on the gunmen and walking past as they were painfully reduced to ash and evaporated blood molecules.

He came upon mothers shielding their children, the old attempting to protect the young and the wounded rising to fight. Bored from their insistence on denying justice it's due, the Admiral allowed magma to flow down his body and form a pool at his feet that slowly reached out towards the rebel families. They cried, they tried to run, they begged and even prayed to God for absolution and salvation.

But God would not answer their prayers.

God does not answer the prayers of the unjust.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to get my hands on that bastard." The revolutionary pirate with the top-hat and goggles growled as a blue flame subconsciously appeared on his shoulder. "Pirates and Federation officers have good and bad people within their organizations. But...that man is a stain on justice. Killing a child for having a criminal father is not justice. That's murder. I don't care if we're both on the Tribunal, one of these days, I'm gonna murder Sakazuki."<p>

"Taking this a little personally aren't you?"

"HE BURNS PEOPLE ALIVE! ALL CAUSE HE SEES THEM AS GARBAGE! HE BURNS PEOPLE AS IF THEY'RE NO DIFFERENT FROM GARBAGE! GARBAGE!"

* * *

><p>Now there was only one child crying.<p>

"Don't hurt teddy." A little girl who was holding onto her teddy bear for dear life. The little brat was more afraid for an inanimate doll than for herself. Didn't she understand that the stupid toy would be on fire soon enough?

Now she would because it burst into flames that caught on the girl's hair.

She screamed in fear as Akainu grabbed her arm with his molten arm and melted it from it's socket. The girl's cries grew louder as lava burnt upon her stubble and spread around her body in addition to the fire upon her hair. As the girl burned to death, the Admiral watched her to ensure that she wouldn't pull any tricks. When he was satisfied, he threw magma on the corpses of children around him to ensure that none of them were playing dead.

A few actually were.

Not anymore.

* * *

><p>"You're not concerned about his zealous pursuit of justice?"<p>

"I care not for his sense of justice. So long as he does his duty." The seven foot tall bearish, muscle-bound, bearded bald man remarked without care. "His power is unmistakable as is his influence over his fellow Federation officers. His membership in the Tribunal is a calculated benefit that cannot be easily replaced."

* * *

><p>Having realized that there was a single mecha that he missed, Akainu effortlessly stopped the MK Gundam's spear attack with his foot.<p>

He then fired a Molten Fist shaped like a hound at the gundam's body and threw it back through the ruined base. Impressed by the Gundam's improved armor, Akainu smirked as he stepped towards the machine as it stood upon it's foot and opened fire on the Admiral. The mecha's gunfire had no affect on the Admiral, but the Gundam also threw down bullets that gave out an odorless gas around the Admiral.

The gas was also explosive.

As demonstrated when explosion upon explosion encompassed the Admiral with the Gundam firing in the smog to ensure that the Red Dog was dead.

Instead, the pilot felt choking heat enter his cockpit as a Molten fist pried open the door to his cockpit. The rebel wet himself when he saw the molten demon hanging out of his cockpit and immediately tried to eject.

Instead, a fist went through his legs and held him in place.

The pilot was stuck to his seat as the Admiral fisted his gundam and turned it into a cage of molten metal and broken parts.

All while the pilot was inside.

Screaming for the Admiral to kill him.

What the rebel didn't understand was that Akainu had every intention of killing him.

He just wouldn't do so on the unjust rebel's terms.

* * *

><p>"You actually admire Admiral Sakazuki?"<p>

"The Federation needs more men like him." NERV's commander affirmed with his trademark pose. "An adamant defender of humanity who is unafraid to stain his hands with blood. The past century has made humanity fearful of shedding blood, believing that it makes them unhuman or monstrous. In truth, humanity's rise is based on destruction and death. For is it not said that the fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth?"

"You know...you sound like him."

"Do I?" The Commander expressed a humored smirk. "I wonder why?"

* * *

><p>With a smoldering hole in his chest, the last rebel looked up at his killer and silently begged for a warrior's death.<p>

Akainu just stared.

The man coughed up blood and fell apart. Dying as his body was melted into the magma that was eating out his insides. All while the Red Dog stepped over him without so much as a backwards glance.

Justice had prevailed. There was no point in wasting time on this wasteland that was once a bastion of opposition. The Admiral knew that his personal hand-picked subordinates would follow-up to clean out any who survived.

Akainu doubted that they'd find anything more than wrecked machines and burnt bone.

Justice had been served.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thus concludes this Parallel Works of Mighty Morphin Mecha Rangers!**

**Fun fact, the seiryu of Admiral Akainu is the same as Gendo Ikari! That makes so much sense when you think about it. It also means that the voice actor has a great deal of range.**

**Once again, I have no idea as to how many of these I will make, but if anyone has any requests, then shout them out and I will deliver!**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of MMMR!**


End file.
